


The Last Durin - L'Erede di Durin

by idrilcelebrindal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Angst, BotFA AU, Court dam, Dain writes letters, Dain's sons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gold use, Humor, Kili King, Mistaken Identity, Mothers-in-law, Rebuilding Erebor, Secret Identity, Spy!Nori, after BotFA, brothers-in-law, hurt!Kili
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilcelebrindal/pseuds/idrilcelebrindal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During BotFA, an unexpected meeting changes Kili's fate.</p><p>UNA STORIA IN ITALIANO, eheheh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sul campo di battaglia

<

1.Sul campo di battaglia

 

La battaglia ormai infuriava per tutta la pianura davanti alle porte chiuse di Erebor ed arrivava a lambire il nuovo muro costruito da Thorin e dai suoi Compagni. Una figura apparve ad una estremità di esso, ma nessuno lo notò: erano troppo occupati a farsi a pezzi a vicenda. Un osservatore casuale avrebbe notato  che era un nano, armato di tutto punto, con protezioni di splendida fattura ed un bellissimo elmo intarsiato, da cui sfuggivano lunghi capelli scuri. Posò davanti ai propri piedi un cesto colmo di frecce e si sfilò un arco dalla spalla, voltandosi a guardare dietro il muro, come in attesa di un segnale. Poi, improvvisamente, alzò l’arco e cominciò a bersagliare gli orchi che rientravano nella portata della sua arma. Non sbagliò neanche un colpo.

 

“ _Improvvisamente ci fu un grido fortissimo, e dalla Porta venne uno squillo di tromba. Avevano tutti dimenticato Thorin! Parte del muro, scalzato da leve,crollò e cadde nella pozza. Il Re sotto la Montagna balzò fuori ed i suoi compagni lo seguirono…” **_

 

Kili gettò l’arco ormai inutile,  saltò giù dallo spezzone di muro su cui si era ritrovato e seguì i compagni; non voleva restare troppo lontano da suo fratello, erano abituati a combattere insieme e senza di lui si sentiva scoperto.

 

La  battaglia infuriava per tutta la pianura. Un Orco sbarrò la strada al giovane nano, ma Kili roteò fuori dalla sua portata e con un fendente  gli tagliò i tendini delle ginocchia. Quando il mostro cadde in avanti fu pronto  a calare la spada mozzandogli la testa. Si girò per affrontare altri due nemici, abbattendoli, e si affrettò ad dirigersi nella direzione in cui  Thorin avanzava  aprendo grandi vuoti attorno a sé, con Fili al suo fianco, ma con la coda dell’occhio vide qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione.

 

Un piccolo nano, con una bella armatura e due spade gemelle, stava per essere sopraffatto: l’orco che aveva ucciso gli era rovinato addosso bloccandogli le gambe, ed un altro mostro incombeva su di lui con una orrenda mazza levata. Kili non esitò: scattò nella sua direzione, ed allungando la spada bloccò il colpo che avrebbe ucciso il nano, affondando contemporaneamente la daga nel corpo dell’orco. Poi, rinfoderata la daga, porse la mano libera al piccolo nano.

 

“Dai, alzati!“  disse, praticamente tirando fuori di forza il piccoletto da sotto il cadavere che lo bloccava, ed egli fu subito in piedi davanti a lui. Era veramente molto piccolo, e chiaramente molto giovane. Davanti al  viso portava una sciarpa nera, che lasciava scoperti solo due occhi chiari e sopracciglia bionde. “Tutto bene?”

 

“Sì, mio signore,” rispose il ragazzo con una voce sottile che confermò a Kili la sua prima impressione riguardo alla sua giovane età. _E poi lo zio diceva che io ero troppo giovane,_ \- pensò Kili. – _Questo è poco più che un bambino_.. Il suo sguardo, però, era fermo. “Come ti chiami?”

 

“Storri, mio signore”

 

“Io sono Kili. Vieni con me!” insieme corsero nella direzione dove Thorin e gli altri compagni combattevano.

 

Altrove è descritta la Battaglia, come gli eserciti dei Popoli Liberi rischiarono di soccombere, come in loro aiuto accorsero le Aquile, e come alla fine comparve anche Beorn in forma d’orso.

 

Canti furono composti sulla lotta tra Azog il Profanatore e Thorin Scudodiquercia, Re sotto la Montagna, e come alla fine questi abbia abbattuto il suo nemico, solo per cadere trafitto dal suo mostruoso luogotenente; e quei canti narrano anche del suo biondo erede, che si erse a difesa del corpo di colui che amava come un padre.

 

Per Kili quei momenti furono del tutto irreali. Voleva solo raggiungere suo zio e suo fratello; combatteva travolgendo tutto e tutti, e senza alcun interesse vide i suoi compagni combattere in ordine sparso, divisi dai nemici. Vide Thorin combattere contro l’Orco Pallido; gioì della sua vittoria; urlò quando lo vide cadere, e raddoppiò i suoi sforzi abbattendo chiunque si trovasse sul suo cammino.

 

Riusciva solo a pensare che doveva arrivare _là_ , che doveva essere al suo fianco; non si curava di proteggersi le spalle, e sarebbe caduto mille volte se il piccolo Storri non l’avesse seguito difendendolo dagli attacchi inaspettati. Ma i  nemici erano troppi. Solo quando Dwalin potè raggiungerlo e si pose al suo fianco, Kili riuscì ad avanzare verso la sua meta: i nemici parevano svanire davanti a loro, ed il giovane principe li vedeva appena.

 

I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla figura eroica di Fili, che, piantato accanto al corpo dello zio, respingeva ogni assalto. Kili urlò ancora, il sangue divenuto ghiaccio nelle sue vene,  quando vide il corpo del fratello ondeggiare, colpito alle spalle da un dardo di balestra; respirò quando lo vide ricominciare a combattere. _Resisti, fratellone, sto arrivando! Resisti, Fili…_  Il nano biondo si voltò verso di lui, come se il pensiero lo avesse raggiunto, e per un secondo gli occhi azzurri incontrarono quelli scuri.

 

“Fili! Arrivo!” gridò Kili. Mancavano poche decine di metri, ormai..  Kili sentì Dwalin imprecare al suo fianco, e seguì il suo sguardo. Un Orco mostruoso, anch’esso pallido, avanzava verso il punto dove giaceva Thorin; i suoi sottoposti si scansavano in fretta dalla sua strada, e anche così ne calpestò molti. In una mano teneva una enorme mazza con decine di punte, nell’altra una lunga lancia. Kili si sentì morire. _Quello deve essere Bolg, ed è chiaro cosa vuole.._

 

“ Togliti di mezzo, nano!” ruggì. “Non è te che voglio!”

 

“Mai” mugugnò Fili, impugnando meglio le sue due spade.

 

“Allora muori”

 

Fili evitò il primo colpo della mostruosa mazza, chinandosi; scartò di lato, evitando la lancia e ferendo l’orco al braccio con il colpo di ritorno. Bolg ruggì, ma Fili tornò immediatamente al suo posto, davanti al corpo di Thorin, che non riusciva a rialzarsi.

 

Altri nani si gettarono su Bolg, e la battaglia infuriava intorno ai due contendenti, ma Fili, nonostante le ferite, teneva duro, finchè non scivolò sul suo stesso sangue. Indebolito, rallentato dal dardo tuttora conficcato nella sua schiena, non riuscì a recuperare la posizione in tempo: il mostro, vista l’apertura, lo trafisse con la lancia proprio sotto lo sterno. Il principe di Erebor cadde in ginocchio, lasciando scivolare via  le spade e portandosi le mani all’orribile ferita.

 

Il mondo di Kili andò in frantumi.

 

Il mostro stava alzando la mazza per infliggere il colpo di grazia, quando fu scagliato a terra da una meteora inaspettata, lasciando cadere ogni arma: Kili si era gettato  su di lui con tutto il suo peso e lo aveva travolto, rotolando oltre per trovarsi immediatamente in piedi.

 

Con un colpo netto tagliò il polso del mostro, così come Thorin aveva fatto a suo padre, e Bolg ruggì di rabbia e di dolore, mentre Kili tornava in guardia cercando il modo per colpirlo di nuovo. Dalla parte opposta Dwalin calò l’ascia sulla spalla dell’Orco, ottenendo però solo di frantumare la protezione metallica.

 

L’Orco si alzò in piedi, ma al  suo urlo rauco fece ecco un ruggito ben più forte: pochi metri dietro di lui era comparso Beorn, in forma di gigantesco orso. Senza che Kili se ne accorgesse – aveva occhi solo per il fratello – Beorn era arrivato facendo strage di orchi e mannari e mettendone in fuga molti, tanto che i Popoli Liberi avevano avuto modo di rifiatare e di cominciare a loro volta  a respingere gli orchi verso ovest.

 

Bolg vide Beorn che avanzava direttamente su di lui e, stringendosi il moncherino, fuggì travolgendo anche i suoi. Beorn si avvicinò, sollevò delicatamente Thorin – Kili vide che respirava ancora, sebbene a fatica – e lo portò con sé.

 

Il giovane nano gettò a terra  la spada e l’elmo e si inginocchiò accanto a suo fratello. Lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse a sé, si appoggiò la testa bionda sulla spalla; ma l’orrore lo travolse quando vide le terribili ferite subite da Fili. Gli tolse delicatamente l’elmo e lo chiamò.

 

“Fili! Fratello, rispondi…” singhiozzò. Il viso del biondo erede di Erebor era cinereo; dall’angolo della bocca un sottile rivolo di sangue andava a macchiare i baffi intrecciati. Stringeva le mani sullo stomaco, senza riuscire a fermare il sangue che scorreva dalla ferita, e dal suo petto sporgeva la punta del dardo che l’aveva trapassato. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava non respirasse nemmeno.

 

Non poteva essere vero, no! Doveva esserci qualcosa …  Kili si voltò in cerca di aiuto e subito Dwalin fu al suo fianco; il giovane nano gli gettò uno sguardo pieno si ansiose domande, ma il dolore negli occhi del grande guerriero confermò i suoi peggiori timori.

 

“Fili… Fili…” le lacrime lasciavano tracce pulite sul viso di Kili. “ Ti prego.. non lasciarmi..” Sentiva il corpo del fratello tremare appena tra le sue braccia.

 

“Ti prego, resisti… andrà tutto bene…”

 

Qualcosa di quel disperato richiamo dovette superare la barriera di atroce sofferenza, perché un lieve sospiro sollevò il petto del ferito, e gli occhi azzurri si aprirono, offuscati dal dolore. Con immensa fatica alzò una mano insanguinata. Dalle labbra contratte uscì un sussurro:

 

“ Kili…”

 

“Sono qui, fratello, non parlare, andrà tutto bene…” Gli prese la mano e la strinse.

 

Un altro respiro rantolante, un sussurro, che Kili indovinò, più che sentire: “ Lo zio..?”

 

“E’ vivo, Beorn l’ha portato via, non ti preoccupare.. Fili..”

 

“Allora non ho fallito…Kili, fratello, non ti vedo più…”

 

“Oh, Fili, no, no,no,no,…” Kili sentì il corpo del fratello abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia; la mano macchiata di sangue ricadde,  gli occhi azzurri erano rivolti verso il cielo che non potevano più vedere.

 

Mai, mai il più giovane dei Durin avrebbe dimenticato quell’istante, quando aveva sentito la vita  di suo fratello scivolare via insieme al sangue delle ferite.  Alzò gli occhi e si guardò intorno, senza vedere nulla. Bofur, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur si stavano avvicinando, ma lui non li riconobbe. _Perché il cielo  non sta crollando?Il mondo intero dovrebbe piangere._

 

Abbassò lo sguardo sul volto di suo fratello, finalmente disteso, e con un grido soffocato affondò il viso nella foresta di trecce bionde sparse sul suo braccio. _Non è vero, no, non può essere…_ La sua mente si rifiutava di capire, di credere, di pensare all’enormità di quello che era successo: Fili, il suo  amato Fili, il suo fratellone, il centro del suo mondo, non era più  con lui. Si sentiva agghiacciato, come se fosse  tornato il bambino che nel sonno chiamava il fratello più grande per scacciare gli incubi, o che si infilava nel  suo letto in cerca di conforto… ma questa volta Fili non sarebbe stato lì a rassicurarlo e proteggerlo. La sua vita era finita con quella di suo fratello.

 

Poi sentì una mano sulla spalla ed una voce.

 

“ Mio signore… “ la voce era di Ori. “ Mio signore.. cosa…cosa dobbiamo fare?”

 

 

** J.R.R.Tolkien, _L’hobbit,_ ed. Bompiani, pag.319


	2. Duello mortale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Eccomi che ci riprovo! Mi chiedo se qualcuno sta leggendo questa cosa, o la pagina viene aperta per sbaglio...   
> In ogni caso ecco il secondo capitolo. Preciso che ho modificato la forma del primo, sperando di averlo leso più leggibile. Come forse avrete capito - eheheh - non sono un mago dell'informatica.   
> Qualche nota tecnica alla fine.

2\. Duello mortale

 

Kili alzò lo sguardo. Erano tutti lì, e attendevano. _Cosa?_ Poi capì.

 

Aspettavano lui.

 

Baciò la fronte di Fili, con gesto delicato gli ravviò le trecce.

 

“Fratello, devo andare,” disse. “ Ho qualcosa da fare”. Una calma glaciale era caduta su di lui, seppellendo il tumulto dei sentimenti. Appoggiò Fili a terra. Aprì la fibbia del fodero delle spade gemelle, lo sfilò dal corpo del fratello; un angolo della sua mente notò che era macchiato di sangue. Se lo allacciò; poi si alzò lentamente e raccolse le spade là dove Fili le aveva lasciate cadere, le ripulì  infilandole poi nei foderi.  Raccolse anche la sua spada.

 

Guardò i compagni. Accanto ad Ori vide Storri. _Se non mi fossi fermato ad aiutarlo forse sarei arrivato prima… forse avrei salvato Fili…_

_.. e forse saresti morto. Sciocchezze, fratellino, smettila con gli “e se”. Sai che non mi piacciono._  Certo _. Fili avrebbe detto proprio questo_ , pensò il giovane nano.

 

“Ori, Oin : riportate Fili alla Montagna. Nella sala di Thror. Quello è il suo posto. E restate con lui. C’è qualcuno con Thorin? Balin? Bene. Gli altri, con me.”

 

Si avviò verso una collinetta, poco più che un rialzo del terreno, che si ergeva lì accanto, senza voltarsi a controllare che i suoi ordini venissero eseguiti. Si guardò attorno. Nelle immediate vicinanze regnava una relativa calma, mentre più a ovest infuriavano i combattimenti e le armate dei Popoli Liberi indietreggiavano sotto la pressione di migliaia di Orchi; tra poco avrebbero ceduto. Alzò la spada e la sua voce echeggiò sul campo di battaglia.

 

“Fratelli!” gridò. “Il nostro futuro e la nostra vita di popoli liberi si decide oggi! Essere sopraffatti oggi sarebbe la fine per tutti noi!”

 

Per tutto il campo Elfi, Nani, Uomini, feriti, smarriti, scossi, si alzarono ad ascoltare.

 

“Io sono Kili, figlio di Dis, figlia di Thrain! Tutta la mia stirpe ha dato la vita lottando contro il Male!  Ma io  non mi arrendo! Io oggi combatto! Fratelli! Combatterete con me?” A capo scoperto, i lunghi capelli scuri agitati dal vento, coperto di sangue nero e rosso, era una vista che infiammava gli animi.

 

Grida isolate si levarono, e subito divennero un boato. Decine,  centinaia di guerrieri di tutti i popoli liberi accorsero al richiamo, infiammati dal fuoco stesso del giovane principe dei Nani. Kili non sapeva quanto, in quel momento, ricordasse Thorin, o il suo antenato Thror, il grande ultimo Re sotto la Montagna: ma lo sapeva Dwalin, che cadde in ginocchio con le lacrime che si perdevano nella folta barba.

 

E quando Kili gridò “ Combatterete?” il grande guerriero fu  il primo ad alzarsi brandendo le armi. Avrebbe seguito il suo principe fino alla fine del  mondo.

 

Kili guardò gli uomini che accorrevano, esaltato dalle loro stesse urla, e li guidò verso il lato sinistro del campo di battaglia, dove gli Orchi stavano avanzando.

 

Piombarono sui nemici come una  valanga, sfondarono le linee, li travolsero e li misero in fuga. Il giovane comandante  perse il conto di quanti nemici avesse abbattuto; la furia gelida che lo aveva invaso rendeva i suoi sensi iperattivi, gli sembrava di vedere e sentire ogni nemico… finchè qualche metro avanti a sé vide Bolg.

 

Bolg, figlio di Azog il Profanatore; Bolg, che aveva trafitto e ucciso Fili con la sua lancia; Bolg, che era fuggito davanti a Beorn.

 

Bolg, l’Assassino.

 

Era a piedi, e gli dava le spalle, ma si voltò subito, come se l’odio rovente dello sguardo di Kili lo avesse scottato. I  due nemici si guardarono negli occhi. Nessuno dei  due disse nulla, tutto era già stato deciso : fino alla morte.

 

Perse le sue armi, Bolg brandiva una mazza da cui sporgeva una specie di moncone di spada. Il moncherino era avvolto in uno straccio lurido.

 

L’ Orco partì per primo, caricando verso Kili con la mazza levata e sferrò un colpo che avrebbe polverizzato il giovane nano, se non fosse che, veloce come il lampo, si era già spostato.

 

Kili combatteva bene, e sapendo che l’Orco era molto più forte di lui, usò l’agilità che era la sua dote maggiore. Danzò intorno al gigantesco nemico, entrando più volte nella sua guardia, riuscendo a ferirlo più volte ma senza serie conseguenze. Poi fece un passo falso e Bolg fu su di lui : con un colpo possente gli fece volare via la spada e lo scagliò alcuni metri indietro.

 

Agile come un gatto, Kili si rialzò in tempo per vedere Bolg precipitarsi su di lui con la mazza alzata… e vide l’apertura nella difesa del nemico. Era  una follia, eppure… con un unico movimento fluido sguainò le due daghe di Fili e si tuffò rapidissimo verso l’Orco che sopraggiungeva.

 

Si gettò a terra di schiena e scivolò tra le gambe massicce come tronchi, sfuggendo per un pelo alla mazza che si abbattè sul terreno. Con un balzo fu in piedi dietro Bolg e conficcò le due daghe nelle reni del mostro.

 

Bolg ululò e ruggì, ed il suo spostamento impedì al giovane nano di recuperare le spade. Kili si guardò attorno alla ricerca frenetica di un’arma e vide, qualche metro più in là, una spada elfica, che brillava per la vicinanza dei nemici atavici dei suoi costruttori.

 

SI gettò a raccoglierla, ma qualcosa lo fermò: l’Orco si era voltato e con uno scatto aveva affondato il   moncone della spada nel petto di Kili, appena sotto la spalla sinistra. Il giovane nano urlò per il dolore terribile e scivolò all’indietro, ma la sua rabbia ardente prese il sopravvento e  le sue dita guantate si chiusero sull’elsa della lunga spada elfica.

 

Con un guizzo, ancora una volta entrò sotto la guardia dell’Orco, che si inarcava nel tentativo di strapparsi dalla schiene le daghe che lo torturavano; la lama elfica, brillante ed affilatissima, aprì uno squarcio nell’addome del mostro, e Kili rotolò oltre, fuori dalla sua portata, terminando il movimento ancora in piedi. La spada, impugnata a due mani, calò sul collo di Bolg che si era accasciato in avanti e la mostruosa testa volò via.

 

Attorno a Kili esplosero le acclamazioni, mentre i pochi orchi rimasti nei  paraggi fuggivano in tutte le direzioni. Il giovane principe dei Nani cadde in ginocchio, sempre impugnando la spada a due mani. Sentiva scorrere il sangue sotto  la camicia, ma non gli importava. Anche il dolore sembrava irrilevante.

 

“Fili!” gridò.”Questo è per te! La stirpe del Profanatore è distrutta!”

 

Attorno, i suoi compagni, insieme a Elfi, Nani e Uomini, gridavano il suo nome. Fu Storri ad attirare la sua attenzione, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

 

“Mio signore!” esclamò.”Mio signore, sei ferito! Lascia che mi occupi di te!”

 

Kili si riscosse, lo guardò per un istante, senza capire davvero, nella sua esaltazione,  cosa gli stesse dicendo. Fu Dwalin ad intervenire.

 

“Il ragazzo ha ragione, Kili: credevo che quel maledetto ti avesse ucciso!” Kili annuì, ancora stordito.

 

Lo fecero sedere; poi Dwalin gli sfilò le protezioni e la cotta di maglia squarciata dal colpo. Storri gli aprì la camicia a brandelli e la abbassò sulle spalle, scoprendo la ferita.

 

Un lungo squarcio irregolare e sanguinante correva dalla spalla sinistra fino al centro del petto. Storri frugò nella sua cintura e ne tolse un pezzo di stoffa ripiegata, che applicò sulla ferita.

 

”Premi qui” disse a Dwalin. Poi si sollevò la manica e svolse la lunga striscia di tessuto che portava arrotolata sul braccio sinistro; con abilità la fece passare intorno al petto e sopra la spalla di Kili, per tenere fermo il tampone.

 

“Mio signore,” disse,”questo è solo un espediente per fermare l’emorragia, la ferita va disinfettata e curata al più presto, perché le lame degli orchi sono pericolose. Ti prego… ma che c’è?” chiese, vedendo che tutti quelli che lo circondavano, Kili compreso, lo guardavano esterrefatti.

 

“Cos’hai, ancora, là sotto? Qualche altra sorpresa?” Chiese Dwalin. Storri rimase paralizzato per un secondo; poi si riprese e strizzò un occhio.

 

“Mi piace essere pronto per ogni evenienza… e di nascosto ho anche qualche lama di riserva, ma non ti dirò dove!”

 

“Mio signore Kili! Tornano!”

 

Le grida di allarme si levarono da est: un altro gruppo di orchi stava scollinando, e si precipitava su di loro. Con l’aiuto di Dwalin, Kili si rivestì in fretta e salì su un balzo. _Sono troppi,_ pensò. _Non possiamo farcela._ Levò lo sguardo e vide che, incredibilmente, il sole era ancora alto nel cielo azzurro.

Una calma sovrannaturale scese su di lui; respirò profondamente; poi fece qualche passo, recuperò dal corpo di Bolg le daghe gemelle di suo fratello e le infilò nei foderi. _Se devo morire, sarà con queste in pugno… come Fili._  Poi raccolse la spada elfica. _Mi hai servito bene; avrai altre occasioni prima della fine._  Raccolse anche uno scudo abbandonato.

 

“Amici!” gridò. “ Fratelli! Possiamo vincere ancora! Dobbiamo solo stare uniti! Dwalin, Bofur, di fianco a me! Gli altri, schierati a lato! Chi ha un arco, dietro! La seconda fila stia pronta a rimpiazzare i caduti! Il primo urto sarà il peggiore, ma resisteremo! Storri”, disse poi, a voce normale, vedendo che il ragazzo stava prendendo posizione al fianco di Dwalin. “ Tu, dietro di me! Non sei grosso abbastanza per la prima linea!” _E non ho intenzione di lasciare che tu ti faccia uccidere,_ pensò.

 

Nessuno si sognò di discutere i suoi ordini. Tutti, Nani, Elfi, Uomini, risposero con un grido di guerra e si schierarono gli uni accanto agli altri, senza distinzione di razza.

 

E poi gli orchi attaccarono, e  ci fu solo la furia, il sangue e le urla dei morenti.

 

Dopo il primo urto, Kili aveva gettato lo scudo, ed ora imperversava sul campo di battaglia con spada e daga, incontenibile. Nessuno riusciva a colpirlo perché nessuno riusciva a prevedere i suoi movimenti; Dwalin e Bofur tentavano di stargli a fianco, per coprirgli le spalle da attacchi imprevisti, ma l’unico che riuscisse davvero a seguirlo era il piccolo Storri. Combatteva con due spade corte, in uno strano stile che prevedeva velocissimi cambi di guardia, cosicchè gli era possibile seguire il principe ed eliminare ogni minaccia alle sue spalle.

 

Gli Orchi però erano troppi.

 

Kili chiamò a raccolta gli uomini attorno a sé; rifiatò un attimo, spazzandosi con un braccio la fronte dai capelli intrisi di sudore. _D’accordo. Vendiamo cara la pelle._

 

“Forza, amici miei! Ancora un piccolo sforzo! Resistete! Tra poco arriveranno i nostri alleati!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. Lo so, lo so… il discorso di richiamo alla battaglia non è una perla di originalità, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, oltre che “Suonategliele”?
> 
> La tattica del muro di scudi era comunemente usata nell’Alto Medio Evo: mi è sembrata adatta. Ogni precisazione critica è gradita!


	3. Quello che rimane

3.Quello che rimane

 

E proprio in quel momento si fece udire un poderoso ruggito.

 

Beorn era tornato ed ora caricava alle spalle gli Orchi che avevano circondato Kili e i suoi guerrieri; questi attaccarono a loro volta, ma fu Beorn a sbaragliare gli Orchi ed a metterli in rotta, per inseguire poi i pochi superstiti che fuggivano verso ovest.

 

Sul campo di battaglia scese una calma che sembrava irreale. Kili si guardò intorno e rimase sgomento: per tutta la pianura corpi di nani, elfi, uomini, orchi e warg coprivano l’erba fino a nasconderla, amici e nemici gli uni sugli altri, morti e feriti insieme… superstiti si aggiravano alla ricerca di un amico, di un parente, o soccorrevano i feriti. _Non c’è niente di romantico o di eroico. Nessun canto ti parla dell’odore di sangue e morte, e di questa desolazione._

 

Il giovane nano ripulì la daga e la infilò nella cintura; poi tolse con cura ogni traccia di sangue dalla spada elfica, che ora non brillava più. Ne ammirò la squisita fattura e gli intrecci che ornavano l’elsa; era una splendida spada, somigliante a Orcrist, di sicuro appartenente ad un nobile elfo. Si ripromise di cercarne il proprietario, e la infilò negli anelli della tracolla della sua propria spada, ormai persa, perché era troppo lunga per il fodero.

 

“Pensate ai feriti,” disse, a coloro che lo circondavano. I suoi compagni lo seguirono, ma Dwalin si sentì trattenere: si voltò e vide Storri, ancora con l’elmo e la sciarpa che gli nascondevano il viso.

 

“Quella ferita… “ disse il piccolo nano, “deve essere  curata. Diglielo.”

 

“Sì, ma…” iniziò Dwalin, ma non potè aggiungere altro, perché Storri era già lontano. Scrollò le spalle e seguì i compagni.

 

Kili varcò i resti del muro ed entrò nelle porte spalancate del Regno di Erebor. Sapeva dove andare.

 

Salì le scale, sempre seguito dai suoi compagni, fino alla Grande Sala  di Thror. Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Oin e Gloin erano già lì. La Montagna era tornata loro, ma a quale prezzo!

 

Ori corse incontro ai nani  che entravano, ma si fermò, sorpreso: per un attimo aveva creduto di vedere, avanti a tutti, Thorin.

 

Kili non era più il ragazzo che avevano conosciuto. Lo sguardo fermo, l’espressione decisa, emanava da lui una tale aura di autorità che istintivamente i nani piegarono il ginocchio a terra mentre il giovane principe avanzava verso il centro della sala.

 

Lì, su un  basso catafalco, giaceva il corpo di suo fratello. Fili indossava ancora l’armatura da battaglia, ma il  viso era stato ripulito, i capelli pettinati, le trecce rifatte; le ferite erano nascoste da un drappo dorato.  Sembrava dormisse, l’espressione serena.

 

Ora che la furia ed il desiderio di vendetta si erano placati, Kili si sentiva vuoto, stordito, incapace di assimilare l’enormità di quanto era successo. Era come se una mano enorme gli stringesse la  gola e gli impedisse di respirare.

_Fratello, cosa devo fare adesso? Senza di te…_

_Oh, avanti, Kee! Sai cosa devi fare. Credevo di averti insegnato meglio. Nessuno sceglie in che tempo nascere, o in che famiglia nascere. Possiamo solo fare del nostro meglio con le possibilità che ci vengono date. Non devi chiederti cosa avrei fatto io: non sei me. Ma segui il tuo cuore, e vedrai che ti guiderà bene… anche perché non sai fare diversamente._

 

I suoi compagni videro Kili rimanere immobile per diversi minuti, a  capo chino, e pensarono che  stesse piangendo suo fratello, e non lo disturbarono. Ma Kili non riusciva a piangere. Il legame con Fili era talmente profondo che non poteva essere spezzato da una sciocchezza come la morte. Fili parlava ancora al suo cuore, e la sua voce ad un tempo lo confortava e lo straziava.

 

Alla fine il principe si alzò. Accarezzò il viso del fratello e disse:

 

“Oìn, per favore, pensaci tu. Lo onoreremo appena sarà possibile, davanti al trono che avrebbe dovuto essere suo. Voi rimanete qui, tranne Dwalin e Bofur: andiamo a vedere  come sta Thorin. Non sappiamo cosa succederà, meglio essere previdenti. Ori, vieni anche tu: tornerai subito  a riferire notizie del   Re sotto la Montagna”.

 

Kili ed i suoi compagni scesero verso la pianura, fino all’accampamento della gente di Dain. Le grida dei feriti li guidarono alle tende dove venivano prestate le cure mediche. Quando furono a breve distanza, riconobbero la figura inconfondibile  di Gandalf;  il mago notò l’espressione impietrita di Kili, si abbassò e spalancò le braccia.

 

Il giovane nano non ebbe remore a gettarvisi, ma non riuscì a dire una parola. Gandalf sentì che tremava; lo guardò in viso, e Kili vide che negli eterni occhi azzurri brillavano le lacrime.

 

“ E.. e Thorin…?” chiese. Il mago abbassò gli occhi.

 

“E’ vivo, ma...” Kili si sentì morire.

 

“Per Durin, no!” gemette. “ Non anche lui…non posso perdere anche lui…!”

 

“E’ meglio che tu venga”, continuò Gandalf. “Continua a chiedere di te.”

 

“Sa di… di Fili?”

 

“L’ha visto cadere con i suoi occhi, non era possibile ingannarlo. Già si considera responsabile per tuo fratello, rassicuralo almeno sulla tua sorte. Tu stai bene?” chiese il mago scrutandolo con occhi indagatori. “ Quella spalla ha qualcosa che non va, vero?”

 

“Mi farò medicare dopo aver visto Thorin, non è niente di grave. Oh, Gandalf!” continuò, con la voce venata di disperazione. “Perché?  Cosa gli è accaduto? Non sembrava più lui. Abbiamo cercato di farlo ragionare, credimi… specialmente Fili. Ma non ascoltava. Perché te ne sei andato? Forse tu…”

 

Sul vecchio volto del mago apparve un profondo dolore.

 

“Kili, ragazzo mio… questa assenza peserà per sempre sulla mia anima. Se avessi scelto diversamente,  avremmo pianto altri lutti, ma non saprò mai, in realtà, quale sarebbe stata  la decisione migliore. In ogni caso, quello che potrò fare per appoggiarti, lo farò.”

 

Si avviarono. Gandalf chiese ai nani se avessero notizia di Bilbo, ma nessuno di loro l’aveva visto durante la battaglia.

 

All’ingresso della tenda trovarono Balin: il vecchio nano era visibilmente sconvolto ed abbracciò Kili con le lacrime agli occhi.

 

“ Grazie a tutti gli dèi, ragazzo! Almeno tu stai bene...!” Kili posò la mano destra sulla spalla di Balin. Si era reso conto in quel momento che il braccio sinistro non rispondeva molto bene.

 

“Coraggio, zio...”

 

Da molti anni non chiamava più l’anziano mentore con quell’appellativo affettuoso, ma in quel momento gli venne spontaneo.

 

“ Ho bisogno di te, ci sono cose che solo tu sai fare. Possiamo mandare un corvo a cercare i nostri parenti dei Monti Azzurri? Sono partiti, ma ho bisogno di sapere tra quanto possiamo aspettarci di vederli arrivare. Dì  loro di affrettarsi, la nostra posizione qui non è affatto sicura.”

 

L’autorità nella sua voce lasciò Balin di stucco. Il vecchio nano lo guardò, e vide il dolore devastante che traspariva dagli occhi scuri che conosceva così bene; ma vide anche la forza della stirpe di Durin, ed una comprensione che trascendeva la sua giovane età. Fu istintivo per lui chinare il capo: “ Lo farò subito, ragazzo mio, quella è la parte più facile. ”

 

Kili sussultò: “Oh, dèi… come farò a dirlo a mia madre..? E se anche Thorin..” _Ci penserò,_ si disse,  _ma non posso permettere che lo venga a sapere da qualcun altro._

 

Mentre Kili entrava nella tenda, Balin rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo a Dwalin, che insieme a Bofur aveva assunto la posizione tradizionale delle guardie personali.

 

“E’ molto cambiato, fratello,” disse il grande guerriero.  “Sai cosa è accaduto?”

 

“Ho sentito qualcosa: qui lo acclamano come un eroe.”

 

“Non è solo questo. Oggi abbiamo visto sorgere un grande comandante… un re”.

 

Kili cercò di orientarsi nella penombra della tenda.

 

Thorin era disteso su un basso giaciglio. Era pallidissimo e  teneva gli occhi chiusi, la coperta un po’ abbassata lasciava intravedere le bende già insanguinate che gli circondavano il torace possente. Vistose fasciature si vedevano anche sulle braccia; la mano sinistra era frantumata e contorta. Un respiro affannoso e breve gli sollevava il petto.

 

Kili si inginocchiò accanto al letto e gli toccò la mano sana. Il Re aprì lentamente gli occhi, ed a fatica mise a fuoco la figura accanto a lui; poi un lampo di pura gioia illuminò gli occhi  azzurri.

 

“Kili!.. Kili…” ansimò.

 

“Sono qui , zio, non stancarti, devi riposare..”

 

Gli occhi di Thorin si riempirono  improvvisamente di lacrime.

 

“Perdonami… Fili… colpa mia…” Kili strinse la mano che si aggrappava alla sua. Con voce alterata dal nodo che serrava la sua stessa gola, parlò piano.

 

“Zio... non c’è niente da perdonare. Fili ha fatto la sua scelta. Lui era il migliore di tutti noi, e ti giuro che farò in modo che il suo sacrificio non sia stato vano.  La nostra gente tornerà alla Montagna: nulla potrà impedirlo.” Kili parlò con calma ed autorità, guardando lo zio dritto negli occhi.

 

Thorin ne vide la determinazione, ed ebbe un’intuizione dell’uomo che il suo giovane nipote pazzerello ed impulsivo era diventato. Poteva andarsene senza preoccupazioni. Rimorsi sì … molti.. ma sentì che poteva morire tranquillo sul futuro del suo popolo. Non avrebbe potuto essere in mani migliori, anche se forse lo stesso Kili non se ne era ancora reso conto.

 

“Kili, ” sussurrò. “L’anello  al mio dito… è il sigillo del Regno della Montagna… di mio nonno Thròr… prendilo, è tuo. Firmerò un documento.. Balin ci sta pensando.. sei Reggente da subito… tocca a te difendere i nostri diritti, Balin ti aiuterà…” Kili sfilò  dalla mano di Thorin il pesante sigillo e se lo infilò al dito.

 

Ecco, era fatta. Come aveva compreso davanti al corpo di suo fratello, toccava a lui. Non c’era scelta.

 

 

    


	4. Consiglio di guerra

4.Consiglio di guerra

 

Gandalf entrò nella tenda insieme ad una nana.

 

“Kili... Thorin ha bisogno  di cure, ed anche tu. C’è un guaritore che ti aspetta nella tenda accanto.”

 

“Sei... sei ferito?” sussurrò Thorin, subito preoccupato.

 

“Non è niente, zio. Tornerò da te tra poco” Kili si sporse e baciò Thorin sulla fronte; poi strinse ancora la mano dello zio prima di appoggiarla delicatamente sulla coperta.

 

Uscì dalla tenda e si trovò davanti Dwalin, con le enormi braccia incrociate.

 

“Il guaritore è qui che ti aspetta,” gli intimò con un tono che non ammetteva scuse.

 

“D’accordo, d’accordo... mi arrendo. Possiamo parlare, nel frattempo?”

 

I tre nani lo seguirono nella tenda accanto, dove il guaritore lo fece sedere su un basso giaciglio. Dwalin e Bofur lo aiutarono a togliersi l’armatura, la cotta di maglia e la camicia, spogliandolo fino alla cintura. Il guaritore rimosse la medicazione provvisoria ed esaminò la ferita, che stava ancora sanguinando lentamente.

 

“E’ una brutta ferita, mio signore, più dolorosa che grave; ma richiederà molte cure perché le ferite inferte dalle armi degli orchi portano spesso infezioni.” Kili annuì, e mentre il guaritore lavorava, chiese agli altri tre:

 

“Allora, qual è il problema principale, adesso?”

 

Fu Bofur a rispondere:

 

“Dàin.”

 

“Giusto. Se Thorin dovesse mancare… ” _O meglio, quando._

 

“Dopo Fili, sei tu il suo erede di diritto!” dichiarò Dwalin

“SI, ma per Dain Kili è poco più di un ragazzo! Potrebbe pensare di estrometterlo e di prendere il trono,”  intervenne suo fratello, “ e il tesoro”, aggiunse.

 

“… anche perché noi siamo pochi e lui ha qui molti guerrieri,” concluse Kili, sussultando. Il guaritore aveva iniziato a suturare il lungo squarcio, e lui strinse i denti. Faceva male, ma non vi badò: non aveva tempo per lamentarsi. Doveva pensare, pensare.. e alla svelta.

 

“Però oggi molti di quei guerrieri hanno seguito prima Thorin, poi te, e non lui, e Dàin lo sa, ” osservò Bofur,  “ed anche elfi e uomini. E’ qualcosa di cui tenere conto, e da sfruttare.”

 

“Se non altro,” meditò Balin, “non può sostenere che sei un pivello inesperto, non dopo che metà del campo ti ha acclamato come eroe.”

 

“Gli Elfi e gli Uomini non hanno interesse al  Regno sotto la Montagna,” considerò Kili.  “E’ vero che la ricchezza attira tutti, ma non credo che abbiano alcuna voglia di iniziare una nuova guerra per l’oro, non dopo la giornata di oggi. Vorranno solo un governo stabile e amico, che porterà vantaggi. Devo quindi fornire loro un motivo perché non appoggino Dàin contro di me.”

 

“E con Dàin?” chiese Balin.

 

“Zio,” disse Kili con un mezzo sogghigno  che non aveva  niente di allegro, “mi hai  insegnato  tu cosa fare quando la tua posizione non è sicura e non hai molte difese.”

 

“E cosa?”

 

“Attaccare per primo. Devo parlare subito con Dàin, se sono fortunato alla presenza dei suoi comandanti.”

 

Bofur strizzò un occhio.

 

“Se intendi confrontarti  con Dain, ti consiglio di darti una ripulita, ma non troppo. L’immagine è importante: sei un guerriero e un comandante, e non uno qualsiasi. Ti troverò qualcosa da metterti addosso – quella roba è a brandelli – e poi… ho preso questo dalla vostra camera, pensavo  che ti sarebbe servito…” così dicendo gli porse un sottile cerchio  d’oro.

 

Un’altra coltellata per il cuore di Kili. Lo prese e lo guardò: era il semplice diadema  che Thorin aveva consegnato a Fili, dicendo che l’oro spettava di diritto al principe ereditario di Erebor.

 

_Ci avevano scherzato parecchio.. all’inizio._

_“Non sta bene con i miei capelli!” aveva riso Fili. “Quasi non si  vede!”_

_“Certo si intona di più con i miei!” aveva ribattuto Kili.” E del resto  il nonno ed il bisnonno erano bruni, ed anche Thorin! Sei un ben strano erede di Durin!”_

_“Ah, ma almeno io ho gli occhi di famiglia… e la barba di famiglia… per quanto debba ammettere che la statura aiuta!” aveva esclamato, ammettendo per la prima volta che il fratello minore lo aveva superato in altezza. Poi improvvisamente si era fatto serio._

_“Che c’è, fratellone?”_

_“Sai…” aveva detto Fili con uno strano tono, “per tutta la mia vita sono stato principe ereditario di Un-Bel-Niente. Invece adesso siamo qui, ed io… non riesco ancora a crederci.” Poi aveva alzato gli occhi: “Non credo che sia finita così.”_

_Come avevi ragione._

Bofur continuò:

 

“So che non lo avresti mai voluto, ma è tuo, amico. Puoi usarlo o gettarlo via, questo non cambierà ciò che è accaduto.”

 

Kili rimase a lungo in silenzio. Il guaritore aveva terminato  di medicare  e suturare la ferita e stava applicando una fasciatura intorno al torace del giovane nano. Gli altri, in silenzio, aspettavano le decisioni del loro principe.

_Ebbene, fratello, cosa dovrei fare? Avrebbe dovuto essere affar tuo, tutto questo! Tu eri nato per questo, eri pronto… ed ora anche lo zio… oh, per Durin!_

 

Si passò nervosamente la mano destra nella bruna capigliatura arruffata. Sapeva cosa avrebbe detto il fratello. _Mi fido di te._

_Non ti deluderò, Fili._

 

Tirò un profondo sospiro ed alzò la testa.

 

“Ho assoluto bisogno di qualcosa…”

 

“Di forte?” ghignò Bofur.

 

“Anche… ma soprattutto di acqua… e un pettine!”

 

 

Più tardi Kili uscì dalla tenda per andare da Thorin. La Luna ormai era sorta, mancavano un paio d’ore a mezzanotte. Il giovane principe aspirò l’aria che sapeva di fumo, di sangue e di morte. Molte torce si aggiravano sul campo di battaglia, molte persone intente ad un triste compito.

 

Raddrizzò le spalle, ignorando il dolore della ferita. Aveva rinunciato all’armatura da battaglia e Bofur gli aveva trovato – prestati o rubati, non aveva indagato – una camicia ed una giubba. Portava però la spada elfica a tracolla e le spade gemelle di Fili. Intorno alla fronte, il cerchio d’oro tratteneva la chioma, domata per quel che era possibile, e nella quale spiccavano le tradizionali trecce.

_Visto, fratellone? Non me la sono cavata così male._ Fili aveva tentato per mesi di insegnargli a farsi le trecce, senza alcun successo. La realtà era che Kili detestava sentirsi i capelli legati e disciplinati; tollerava solo il fermaglio, dopo che una volta una ciocca ribelle gli aveva coperto la visuale facendogli sbagliare un tiro.

 

Nella tenda di Thorin trovò Gandalf; il Re pareva sonnecchiasse.

 

“Come sta?” chiese.

 

“Sempre lo stesso. Vuole vedere Bilbo, e lo sto facendo cercare, ma quell’hobbit sparisce sempre nei momenti sbagliati.”

 

“Kili… stai bene?” chiamò Thorin.

“Sono qui, zio, non ti preoccupare” il ferito alzò la mano e Kili la prese tra le sue.

 

“Dàin… “ sussurrò Thorin.

 

“E’ un problema, lo so, zio. Intendo porvi rimedio subito e Balin ha approvato, anche se lui sarebbe stato più diplomatico. Mi ha detto che ragiono come te.” Thorin ebbe un piccolo sorriso divertito, subito cancellato dal dolore  e dalla debolezza.

 

“La decisione è tua, sei tu il Capo della Casa di Durin, ora…”

 

“Finchè non starai meglio, zio.” Il Re tacque per qualche istante, raccogliendo le forze.

 

“Avvicinati, nipote… non ti vedo… Ecco, così. Bravo… l’oro ti spetta di diritto, ormai..” La voce di Thorin tremò: pensava a Fili.

 

“… e quelle? Sono trecce…?” Un’ombra di divertimento passò nella voca flebile.

 

“Ho pensato che fossero necessarie, ma ti confesserò che sono stato aiutato, non ho molta pratica!”

 

“Non hai i fermagli… prendi i miei…”

 

Kili tacque, commosso. Non aveva mai visto Thorin senza i suoi fermagli d’oro. Con mani delicate  aprì gli anelli e li chiuse sulle sue nuove trecce.

 

“Sono tuoi … per ricordare…” _Non avrò bisogno  di questi per ricordarti._

 

“Devo andare,” disse Kili alzandosi. “Tornerò a raccontarti cosa ho combinato.”

 

 

Uscì precipitosamente dalla tenda, si fermò appena fuori stringendo i pugni e respirando profondamente, anche se questo gli provocava un intenso dolore. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di calmare il tumulto della sua anima. 

 

Una mano sulla spalla lo costrinse a voltarsi. Negli occhi del mago vide un dolore senza tempo.

 

“Perché, Gandalf? Prima Fili, adesso anche Thorin… In questo momento vorrei morire anch’io… Certo sarebbe più facile!”

 

“I Valar non ci mandano fardelli che non siamo in grado di sopportare, ragazzo mio… troverai dentro di te tutta la forza necessaria. E se hai bisogno di me, ci sarò.”


	5. Politica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta nel 2013, dopo l’uscita di “un viaggio inaspettato” ma prima degli altri due film. Quindi Tauriel non c’è, mi dispiace per gli estimatori; non ho voluto deliberatamente escluderla, ma mi sono rifatta agli avvenimenti come narrati nel libro, a parte quanto narrato in UVI. Questo è il motivo per cui alcuni elementi suoneranno estranei a chi conosce la storia solo tramite i film. 
> 
> Non voglio insultare l'intelligenza di nessuno, ma preciso quanto segue:
> 
> In corsivo : i pensieri del soggetto della frase, di solito - ma non solo - Kili  
> In grassetto : la voce di Fili nel cuore e nella mente di suo fratello. Fili non è un fantasma! E' solo che Kili è tanto legato a suo fratello da conoscerne i pensieri ed i sentimenti.

5\. Politica

 

“Devo vedere Dain”.

 

“Il mio signore è occupato con i suoi comandanti, vedo se..”

 

“Meglio, così parlerò con tutti in una sola volta. Vuoi annunciarmi o devo fare da solo? Tu sai chi sono, mi ricordo di te, ti ho visto sul campo di battaglia.”

 

“Perdonami, mio signore, vado immediatamente”.

 

La guardia sparì nella tenda, e Dwalin e Bofur scambiarono uno sguardo esterrefatto, stupiti dalla voce imperiosa e dall’atteggiamento  del loro giovane principe. Il quale si voltò e sollevò un elegante

 sopracciglio:

 

“Beh, funziona!” Bofur sogghignò.

 

“Basta crederci…”

 

La guardia tornò, e tenendo scostata la tenda invitò Kili ad entrare.

 

Egli entrò, seguito dai suoi compagni che si fermarono ai due lati della soglia.

 

“Buona sera, signori.”

 

 

Dàin si inchinò, subito imitato dai suoi comandanti. In un solo sguardo aveva notato il cerchio d’oro sulla fronte del principe di Erebor, e la sua sicura autorevolezza.

 

“Tutta la stirpe di Durin condivide la tua perdita,” disse Dàin. “Tuo fratello è caduto da eroe.”

 

Kili strinse i denti; l’accenno lo aveva colpito al cuore, ma non si fece sopraffare dai sentimenti. Aveva da fare.

 

“Ti ringrazio. Il suo sacrificio non sarà dimenticato, e di certo farò di tutto perché non sia vano.”

 

“Come sta Thorin?”

“Non bene. Mi ha conferito la reggenza,” Kili tese la mano mostrando il sigillo di Thròr, “quindi parlo a nome del Regno della Montagna. Vogliamo sederci?” disse Kili sfilando la tracolla della spada ed affidandola a Bofur. Ogni nano presente non  potè fare a meno  di notare la lunga spada elfica che aveva ucciso Bolg.

 

Il giovane nano sedette al grande tavolo, e Dàin lo imitò. Poi trasse dalla cintura una pergamena, la aprì rivelando la elegante calligrafia di Balin.

 

“Questa è una copia dell’offerta che ti fece Thorin quando chiese il tuo aiuto.” Alzò una mano per prevenire obiezioni. “So che la situazione è cambiata, o meglio sono cambiate le parti in gioco, ma non vedo motivo per non onorare l’accordo. Quindi, un ventesimo dell’oro e dell’argento non lavorato che si trova nella Montagna è tuo. Se vorrai mandare domani il tuo contabile, Balin ed Ori gli mostreranno gli elenchi e provvederanno alla separazione della parte che ti spetta.”

 

“E’ quanto mi era stato promesso, e quanto mi aspettavo,” convenne Dàin. “Però…”

 

“Sì, mio signore Dàin?”

 

“Thorin ce la farà a riassumere la corona?”

 

Kili lo guardò dritto negli occhi. **_Dai fratellino, vai e colpisci._**

 

“Sarò sincero con te, Dàin. Thorin sta molto male. Non…” si schiarì la voce, “non ci sono molte possibilità che se la cavi.  Ma anche qualora dovesse mancare, la linea primogenita della stirpe di Durin non è interrotta; in mancanza di mio fratello, io sono l’Erede di Durin. Il diritto è dalla mia parte.”

 

“Sì, ma sei molto giovane… una corona…” Dàin si alzò in piedi, e fu un errore. Alzandosi a sua volta, Kili si accorse di essere molto più alto del suo  interlocutore.

**_In mancanza di una degna barba, Kee, la statura può aiutare_ ** _…_

 

 

“In guerra si cresce in fretta. Sono venuto con Thorin dai Monti Azzurri. Ho superato con lui grandi avversità; oggi, sul campo di battaglia, ho chiamato a raccolta i guerrieri, e guerrieri di ogni razza mi hanno seguito. Io ho ucciso Bolg. Vuoi davvero sostenere che sono un ragazzo inesperto?”

 

Dàin si accorse che i suoi comandanti si agitavano, e Kili ne approfittò.

 

“Vedo qui almeno tre nani” e li indicò” che oggi hanno risposto al richiamo dell’Erede di Durin… “

 

“Quattro, mio signore!” lo interruppe un nano di pelo rossiccio, piuttosto giovane, balzando in piedi.

Ignorò totalmente l’occhiata di fuoco con cui Dàin lo fulminò.

 

“Scusami,  amico, portavi un elmo troppo bello e non ti ho riconosciuto! Ma ora che ti guardo e vedo la tua splendida barba, mi ricordo di te. Ebbene, Dàin, vuoi consultarti con  i tuoi comandanti? Mi disputerai la corona di Erebor?”

**_Colpito e affondato._ **

 

“Non ho intenzione di contestare il tuo buon diritto, Kili, ed ora vedo che Erebor sarà ben difesa,” così dicendo, l’anziano nano gli tese la mano. Kili la strinse con decisione, senza per questo farla diventare una prova di forza. Poi continuò:

 

“Ognuno dei tuoi uomini riceverà tre gemme come mio personale ringraziamento. Se mi farai avere i nomi dei caduti, farò in modo che le loro famiglie abbiano altrettanto. La Montagna Solitaria ed i Colli Ferrosi sono regni alleati e lo saranno sempre. Abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per ricostruire, e ci sarà lavoro per tutti quelli che lo vorranno, e ricompensato con generosità.” _E se vorranno restare, saranno i benvenuti._ “Domani questo bando verrà reso pubblico.”                                                                                                         

 

Si congedò e tornò da Thorin, sempre seguito da Dwalin e Bofur. Il Re era privo di conoscenza, ed accanto a lui una guaritrice stava lavorando sulla sua mano. Kili si avvicinò.

 

“Come sta?” chiese. La nana scosse il capo.

 

“Resiste, per ora. Ma non sarà facile…” poi alzò gli occhi e guardò il giovane  nano bruno accanto a lei. “Mio signore, dovresti riposare. Anche tu sei stato ferito, ed oggi è stata una giornata molto difficile. Se dovesse esserci qualche cambiamento ti farò chiamare.”

 

Improvvisamente Kili si  sentì addosso un’infinita stanchezza. La ferita gli faceva male. Non riusciva a credere che solo ventiquattro ore prima stava disteso con Fili ed i suoi amici ascoltando canzoni in attesa della battaglia dell’indomani… ricordò la punta di timore, ma anche  l’eccitazione… _Per Mahal, che sciocchi… pensavamo di essere invincibili!_   Si scosse ed allontanò i ricordi che rischiavano di diventare troppo dolorosi.

 

“Ti ringrazio. Credo che la tenda qui a fianco sia ancora a nostra disposizione, potrai trovarmi lì.”

 

Balin, Dwalin, Bofur ed Ori erano ad attenderlo.

 

“Il primo problema è risolto… almeno sembra” disse sedendosi. ”Posso convocare Bard, vero? E’ legittimo? Non si offenderà?”

 

“Puoi,” rispose Balin, “il tuo rango, al momento, è maggiore del suo.”

 

“Bene, allora mandagli un messaggio in cui lo invito qui domani mattina per discutere. Intendo trattarlo come un amico… anche perché in realtà mi piace. Ho bisogno che qualcuno raccolga notizie sull’umore della gente, e su quello che è accaduto mentre eravamo chiusi nella Montagna: Bofur, puoi chiedere a Nori di occuparsene?  Per quanto riguarda Thranduil… Ori, dovresti tornare subito alla montagna, magari Dwalin ti accompagnerà. So che siete stanchi, e vi chiedo molto, ma non ho scelta. C’è una cosa che mi devi trovare e portare domani mattina…”

 

“Kili… basta.” Dwalin intervenne. “Non devi risolvere tutto questa notte. Devi pensare anche a te stesso. Quindi, principe o non principe, o te ne vai a dormire o potrei legarti a quel letto.”

 

 

All’alba, dopo poche ore, durante le quali aveva tentato invano di dormire un po’, Kili era di nuovo nella tenda di Thorin. La guaritrice aveva fatto capire che il Re ne avrebbe avuto per poco, ed il giovane nano, stordito, sopraffatto, si era inginocchiato a fianco del letto ed aveva preso la mano dello zio.  Sentiva la stretta diventare sempre più debole, ma capiva anche che Thorin traeva conforto da quel contatto. _Posso fare solo questo per lui… e fare in modo che se ne vada tranquillo. Non mi sono mai sentito così impotente._

 

Una mano sulla sua spalla lo strappò a quei pensieri cupi. Era Dwalin.

 

“Bard è arrivato, Kili.” Il giovane principe liberò delicatamente la mano dalla lieve stretta di quella di Thorin; il ferito, che era scivolato in un sofferente sopore, aprì appena gli occhi.

 

“Torno subito  da te, zio” sussurrò Kili, ottenendo un lieve cenno di riconoscimento.

 

Fuori dalla tenda si fermò un attimo, e sospirò per ricacciare le lacrime che gli avevano riempito gli occhi scuri. Avrebbe solo voluto rifugiarsi in un angolo e dare sfogo all’enorme dolore che gli straziava il cuore e opprimeva  l’anima; avrebbe voluto due braccia tra cui piangere, e desiderò intensamente che sua madre fosse con lui, perché sembra sempre che il dolore condiviso sia più facile da sopportare. Ma non era possibile.  Accantonò tutti i sentimenti in un angolo del suo cuore, e raddrizzò le spalle: aveva da fare, suo zio e suo fratello avrebbero voluto che lui affrontasse le necessità con coraggio e determinazione, era il suo dovere di Erede di Durin.

 

La  ferita gli doleva molto. Con la mano destra si strinse il braccio  sinistro contro il torace, perché si era accorto che ogni minimo movimento della spalla scatenava un dolore accecante, che lo lasciava stordito. Dwalin, accanto a lui, notò il movimento ma non disse nulla.

 

 

“Buongiorno, mio signore Bard. Ti ringrazio di essere venuto,” disse Kili entrando  nella tenda dove Bard lo attendeva in compagnia di Balin. Il vecchio nano era molto provato, ed uscì per tornare da Thorin.

 

“Come sta il Re?” chiese Bard che gli era andato incontro con la mano tesa. Aveva notato il cerchio d’oro sulla fronte di Kili.

 

“Non bene; mi ha conferito la Reggenza, quindi ho l’autorità di trattare con te a nome del Regno sotto la Montagna”. Bard annuì, e rimase in attesa.

 

“Il Regno sotto la Montagna” continuò Kili, “non accetta l’accordo da te proposto. Non voglio quella maledetta pietra; l’Arkengemma ha turbato il cuore di mio zio e lo ha spinto a dire parole e a compiere gesti che non erano da lui.  Nessuno di noi deve possederla, e se posso darti un suggerimento, nemmeno tu. Io cercherei un modo per renderla inoffensiva, magari consigliandoci con Gandalf. Ma “ e qui Kili, come aveva fatto con Dàin, anzò una mano per chiedere a Bard di lasciarlo finire, dopo aver visto il disappunto sul suo viso. “… questo non significa che non voglia riconoscere i diritti di Dale, a determinate condizioni. Un decimo di tutto l’oro e l’argento  non lavorato che si trova nel tesoro di Smaug è tuo, a condizione che tu divenga Signore di Dale e provveda a ricostruire la città sotto il tuo dominio. Se non ti accetteranno  come loro Signore, gli Uomini non avranno nulla da noi; non voglio un vicino avido ed infido come il Governatore di Pontelagolungo accampato davanti alle mie porte.”

 

“La Signoria di Dale mi spetta di diritto,” spiegò Bard, “in quanto discendente di Girion. Gli Uomini mi hanno già scelto come condottiero, come hai visto;  ricostruirò la mia città e tra Monte e Valle ci sarà pace ed alleanza.” 

 

“ Era esattamente quanto avevo intenzione di ottenere con la mia offerta, e sono lieto di trovarti d’accordo. I nostri maestri costruttori, scultori e fabbri,” proseguì Kili  “saranno a vostra disposizione alle condizioni che tratterete con Balin non appena arriveranno dai Monti Azzurri, probabilmente tra  qualche  settimana. Da parte nostra avremo bisogno di braccia ed offriremo lavoro a qualunque volontario, a condizioni generose.”

 

“Sono sicuro che su questo ci accorderemo,” annuì Bard. “E penseremo qualcosa per quella pietra. Non  è mia e non l’ho mai voluta; sono disposto ad accettare qualunque consiglio su come disporne.”

 

Poi guardò con franchezza il giovane principe dei nani e disse:  


“Mi dispiace per Thorin, ma con te vedo una nuova era  di pace e prosperità, e me ne compiaccio.”

 

 

Appena Bard fu uscito, Kili si abbandonò sulla sedia. _Dèi, se sono stanco!_ Ed  era appena mattina.

Dwalin entrò con Ori che recava un grande scrigno.

 

“Kili, l’abbiamo trovata,” disse il piccolo nano. Aprì  la scatola ed apparve un gioiello meraviglioso: era una corona formata da una miriade di tralci di fiori intrecciati, delicati come una trina e cosparsi di gemme di ogni colore. La Corona della Primavera era stata commissionata dal Re degli Elfi prima della venuta di Smaug; nessuno l’aveva mai vista tranne il suo artefice ed il drago che se n’era impadronito.

 

“E’ stupenda. Benissimo, Ori, fatti scortare da Bofur e portatela alla tenda di Re Thranduil. Dovete dirgli che questo è un dono da parte della Casa di Durin, quale segno di amicizia e di pace. Molte parole sconsiderate sono corse in questi giorni, ma l’unità che abbiamo raggiunto ieri  deve essere preservata e noi faremo tutto quanto è possibile.”

 

Usciti i due, riprese fiato, ma quando si alzò ebbe un mancamento e dovette appoggiarsi alla spalliera della  sedia. Il dolore gli mozzava il fiato, e si sentiva la febbre; premette la mano sulla ferita e cercò di regolarizzare il respiro. A poco a poco si rinfrancò: doveva tornare da Thorin… e subito.

 

 

Fuori dalla tenda, Kili vide Bilbo seduto a terra vicino a Galdalf. L’hobbit stava piangendo, e per un terribile momento pensò di essere giunto troppo tardi.

 

Appena entrato, lo sguardo straziato di Balin gli disse tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere. La guaritrice teneva il polso a Thorin, e quando Kili si avvicinò al letto gli lasciò il posto, sussurrando:

 

“Mio  signore, rimani  con lui.”

 

Kili si inginocchiò e prese la mano inerte dello zio. Gli occhi azzurri del Re sotto la Montagna si aprirono ed un lampo di  riconoscimento sostituì il  dolore.

 

“E’ tutto a posto, mio Re,” disse Kili, “il Regno è al sicuro nelle mani della tua Casa.”

 

Lo sguardo di Thorin si fece remoto e Kili capì con sgomento  che era la fine. Il Re però parlò ancora, con voce flebile ma sorprendentemente chiara.

 

“Ti benedico, figlio del mio cuore… e ti dico addio. Sono venuti  a prendermi… Fili… Frerin…” Thorin alzò gli occhi verso qualcuno che solo lui poteva vedere, e sorrise. Poi non si mosse più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. Dunque: è chiaro che ci sono un paio di elementi di mia pura invenzione, ma mi sembrava che ci stessero bene.  
> L’accordo con Dàin: per quello che sappiamo dei Nani, è difficile pensare che Dàin avrebbe potuto intervenire a togliere le castagne dal fuoco a Thorin gratis et amore dei; e del resto Thorin non mi è mai sembrato tipo da firmare cambiali in bianco (guardate l’accordo con Bilbo!). Quindi è assolutamente plausibile che abbia fatto a Dàin un’offerta “che non poteva rifiutare”.  
> La Corona della Primavera: è noto che gli Elfi adorano i gioielli dei Nani. Ricordate la Nauglamìr?


	6. Chi sei?

6\. Chi sei?

 

Kili crollò. Affondò il viso nella spalla dello zio e pianse, ignorando il dolore della ferita. Ora era veramente solo. Nella desolazione del suo cuore si aggrappò ad un  unico pensiero:  aveva fatto una promessa e l’avrebbe mantenuta, non avrebbe permesso che la morte di Fili e di Thorin finisse per risultare  inutile.

 

A fatica si alzò ed incontrò lo sguardo di  Balin: per il vecchio nano la morte di Thorin era stata uno schianto. Lo vide piegare  un ginocchio a terra e dire, con voce rotta:

 

“Mio signore, concedimi di essere il primo a giurarti fedeltà,” ma Kili lo prese per le mani e lo fece alzare.

 

“Zio, avrò bisogno di te più che mai…” iniziò, ma subito si interruppe. Una fitta di dolore più forte delle precedenti gli esplose nel petto, e barcollò. La guaritrice fu subito al suo fianco.

 

“Mio signore!”

 

Il giovane nano si sentiva mancare; tese il braccio  sano in cerca di sostegno e trovò le braccia della guaritrice. Fu con il suo viso davanti agli occhi che perse i sensi.

 

Lei lo abbracciò, e con l’aiuto di Balin, scivolò in ginocchio con il corpo di Kili sempre stretto a sé impedendogli di cadere rovinosamente. Poi gli toccò la fronte.

 

“Ha la febbre,” disse a Balin. “La sua ferita è stata curata?”

 

“Sì, ieri” rispose il vecchio nano. “Non so altro…” poi imprecò. La guaritrice abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio grembiule: là dove il corpo di Kili si era appoggiato, era macchiato di sangue. La ragazza gli aprì rapidamente la giubba e vide che il sangue aveva intriso la camicia.

 

“Passami quei tamponi,” disse a Balin, “poi chiama qualcuno che mi aiuti a metterlo a letto. Ha fatto troppi sforzi  e la ferita si è riaperta; inoltre, se ha la febbre, ci sarà un’infezione… Irridis!” chiamò. Subito accorse una vecchia nana.  Balin uscì in cerca di aiuto.

 

La guaritrice aprì la camicia di Kili rivelando le bende insanguinate. Premette un tampone sulla ferita, per tentare di fermare l’emorragia, ed il suo sguardo scivolò sul viso del giovane principe. Sapeva che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente la sensazione della bella testa bruna abbandonata sulla sua spalla.

 

 

Fu Dwalin, che stazionava fuori dalla tenda, ad accorrere al richiamo di suo fratello. Attendeva con animo affranto la notizia della morte di Thorin, ma rimase sconvolto alla  vista di Kili privo di sensi tra le braccia della guaritrice. Si precipitò presso di lui.

 

“Sapevo che qualcosa non andava,” disse a Balin, “avrei dovuto fermarlo…”

 

“Non ti  avrebbe dato ascolto, fratello.”

 

Il gigantesco guerriero sollevò da solo, senza alcuno sforzo apparente, il corpo del giovane nano e lo portò nella tenda vicina, seguito dalla guaritrice e dalla vecchia  nana che recava con sé una cassetta di medicinali, fasce e garze.

 

Dwalin depose Kili sul basso letto, e con il suo aiuto la guaritrice gli sciolse la cintura, spogliandolo della giubba e della camicia. Ma quando tentò di togliere le bende, si accorse che il sangue rappreso aveva fatto aderire gli ultimi strati ad una parte della ferita, mentre l’altra sanguinava. Le bende erano inoltre macchiate dai segni dell’infezione; alcuni punti erano saltati provocando ulteriori lacerazioni.

 

Dwalin impallidì e masticò qualche imprecazione fra i denti alla vista di quel disastro, e la ragazza mormorò:

 

“Ci credo che è svenuto. E per fortuna …”

 

Ma proprio in quel momento il petto del ferito si sollevò in un respiro corto e faticoso. La guaritrice guardò il viso di Kili, mentre  le lunghe ciglia brune fremevano e si sollevavano. Lo sguardo della ragazza incontrò un paio di occhi scuri, lucidi di febbre e colmi di sofferenza. Per un attimo eterno si fissarono.

 

“Chi… chi sei..?” sussurrò lui.

 

“Miralys,” fu la risposta. “Mio signore, la tua ferita va curata… e farà male.”

 

“Fa già m-male…” alitò Kili. Dwalin posò le mani sulle spalle del ferito, ben sapendo cosa sarebbe seguito.

 

“Kili, ragazzo mio, coraggio, non durerà molto.”

 

“Dagli questo,” disse Miralys porgendogli un bicchiere. “Lo aiuterà… un po’. Ha perso molto sangue, non oso dargli nulla di troppo forte.’”

 

 

Fu un’ordalia. In ogni momento la guaritrice sperò che Kili perdesse i sensi, ma non avvenne mai.

 

Appena Miralys iniziò a lavorare, tutti i muscoli del corpo del giovane nano si tesero per resistere al dolore devastante, mentre Dwalin gli impediva movimenti frenetici che avrebbero causato ancora più danni. Ogni volta che la guaritrice toccava la ferita, gonfia ed arrossata, per eliminare l’infezione, dalle labbra contratte uscivano lamenti ed implorazioni che spezzavano il cuore del grande guerriero.

 

“B-basta… ah… f-fa male…” sussurrava Kili, mentre Dwalin mormorava incoraggiamenti. Miralys si fermò, alzò gli occhi dalla ferita e guardò il suo paziente.

 

Il respiro si era fatto affannoso e rantolante, il viso era contratto per il dolore, gli occhi chiusi; si era morso un labbro nel tentativo di non gridare. Gli posò una mano sul petto e sotto le sue dita sentì che il cuore batteva freneticamente.

 

“Sta soffrendo troppo…”

 

“Respira, ragazzo, non manca molto…”

 

“Allora non f-fermarti… finisci…” alitò Kili a denti stretti.

 

“No,” disse la guaritrice. “Non riesci a respirare… guardami, se puoi.” Miralys prese le mani di Kili, e delicatamente forzò le dita serrate a pugno ad aprirsi, insinuandovi le sue in una lenta carezza.  Kili aprì lentamente gli occhi e gli sfuggì un lungo sospiro tremante.

 

“Non manca molto, ormai, mio signore. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai, presto il dolore passerà…”

 

Più che le parole, fu il tono a calmare il ferito; il respiro si fece più regolare, il battito rallentò. Miralys guardò le mani abbandonate tra le sue: le unghie avevano lacerato la pelle del palmo. Erano le mani  di un  guerriero, coperte da piccole cicatrici, ma inaspettatamente morbide rispetto a quelle callose dei veterani che ben conosceva, e questo le ricordò quanto giovane fosse il suo paziente, solo di poco più grande di lei che aveva appena raggiunto la soglia della maggiore età. Eppure aveva compiuto grandi imprese… si riscosse: aveva un lavoro da fare.

 

“Mio signore, posso continuare? Te la senti?” Kili chiuse gli occhi ed annuì.

 

“Tienigli le mani” disse Miralys a Dwalin “o si farà del male. Non serve più che tu lo trattenga, non ha più forze: non si muoverà.”

 

Dopo pochi minuti la ferita era perfettamente pulita, e Miralys sistemò alcuni punti che ne avevano bisogno. Kili giaceva ad occhi chiusi, esausto, semi-incosciente, e tremava in modo incontrollabile per lo choc e per la febbre, che stava salendo. Miralys applicò sulla ferita una garza con un unguento, poi coprì il  giovane con una coperta.

 

“Lasciamolo tranquillo qualche minuto” disse a Dwalin, che continuava a stringere la mano del suo signore, “poi penserò a fasciarlo.”

 

La guaritrice uscì dalla tenda  ed andò in infermeria, senza badare ai richiami che le venivano rivolti.  Cambiò il grembiule sporco di sangue con uno pulito e si inginocchiò tra le cassette dei medicinali. Raccolse un paio di ampolle poi si rese conto che le tremavano le mani; una lacrima le cade in grembo. Cosa le stava succedendo? Non era certo la prima volta che procurava dolore ad un paziente, era inevitabile, dal giorno precedente era successo almeno altre quattro volte… appoggiò le boccette per non farle  cadere, e scoppiò in un pianto irrefrenabile: quella appena trascorsa era stata una dura prova anche per lei. _Ma perché?_ Pensò. Si sforzò di ricomporsi, si asciugò le lacrime e raccolse le sue cose.

 

“Su, idiota,” disse, “Stai perdendo tempo e lui ha bisogno di te!”. 

 

Fuori dalla tenda Miralys trovò un assembramento di nani, elfi e uomini, tra i quali riconobbe Bard ed uno dei generali di Dàin. Questi la fermarono.

 

“Scusa, magistra,” chiese Bard, “come sta il principe Kili? Le sue condizioni sono gravi?”

 

“Ha trascurato una ferita; ha passato dei brutti momenti ed ha sofferto molto. Domani ne sapremo di più.” Rispose la guaritrice.

 

“Che tutti gli dei di Arda lo aiutino!” mormorò Bard. “Ti ringrazio. I miei uomini sono a sua disposizione, ad hanno ordine di proteggerlo ad ogni costo.”

 

Miralys entrò nella tenda, e trovò Kili assopito, vegliato da Irridis.

 

“E’ più tranquillo,” disse la vecchia nana. Con il suo aiuto la ragazza fasciò la ferita; poi la mandò all’infermeria ad aiutare gli altri guaritori, e si accinse a terminare il suo lavoro. Irridis la guardò, un po’ sorpresa.

 

“Perché?” chiese, “di solito questo è compito mio… “  


“Ma lui è speciale,” mormorò Miralys. “Ieri ha salvato la vita a Storri, e Storri è molto riconoscente.”

 

“E Miralys?” chiese Irridis, con una strana espressione sul vecchio viso. La guaritrice guardò il viso del giovane nano, ora più rilassato: i lineamenti delicati, il profilo aristocratico degli zigomi e delle sopracciglia, la bocca decisa ma accattivante… _e quegli occhi…_

 

“Che c’entra? Comunque Storri se n’è già andato,” rispose, “ non credo che lo rivedremo, per ora. Adesso  vai”.

 

Rimasta sola, la ragazza spogliò completamente il suo paziente, cercando di muoverlo il meno possibile. Con un panno morbido intriso di acqua tiepida con un balsamo alle rose lavò il suo corpo dal sangue e dal sudore, canticchiando piano una ninna nanna. Medicò le molte piccole ferite che si era procurato in battaglia; disinfettò le ferite alle mani ed applicò  un leggero bendaggio; poi lo avvolse in calde coperte. Gli rinfrescò il viso accaldato per la febbre, scostandogli dalla fronte e dal collo le lunghe ciocche scure; spalmò delicatamente un unguento lenitivo sulle labbra gonfie per i morsi.

 

Kili giaceva come sospeso tra la coscienza e l’incoscienza, il dolore finalmente sopportabile. I suoi sensi ottenebrati coglievano appena i tocchi delicati sulla sua pelle, che alleviavano sofferenza e disagi, mentre la dolce melodia acquietava il suo cuore, finchè scivolò lentamente in un sonno agitato.

 

Miralys, terminato il lavoro, sedette al suo fianco, sperando irrazionalmente che quegli occhi si aprissero e la guardassero di nuovo; ma Kili ormai non ne aveva la forza.

 

 

Per due giorni Kili lottò contro la febbre, l’infezione e la debolezza causata dalla perdita di sangue. La febbre salì, e nel delirio rivide Fili morire mille volte. Miralys non lasciò mai il suo letto, usando tutte le sue arti e tutte le sue risorse per aiutarlo nella sua battaglia contro la morte. Più volte disinfettò e medicò la ferita; applicò panni intrisi di acqua di rose per rinfrescare il corpo che ardeva per la febbre; accarezzò la fronte rovente; passò ore stringendogli le mani tra le sue e parlandogli dolcemente, ed a volte il tocco e la voce raggiungevano Kili attraverso il delirio e lo calmavano un poco, concedendogli un breve riposo.

 

Ascoltando le frasi sconnesse che uscivano dalle labbra livide e contratte, capì molte cose di lui: il suo immenso dolore per la morte del fratello, il desiderio di dimostrare il suo valore, l’amore e l’ammirazione per lo zio, il peso della enorme responsabilità che gli era piombata sulle  spalle, del tutto  inaspettata…

 

 

Finalmente, alla fine del terzo giorno, la febbre scese e Kili cadde in un sonno profondo e ristoratore.

 

Fu solo la mattina successiva che  aprì finalmente gli  occhi, e per un momento rimase disorientato.

 

Poi vide Dwalin accanto al suo letto e tentò di alzarsi dai cuscini.

 

“No, ragazzo, non… “ l’avvertimento di Dwalin arrivò in ritardo, e Kili si era già pentito amaramente della sua iniziativa: il dolore  lancinante che gli trafisse il petto e la spalla lo fece ricadere all’indietro, ansimante.

 

“Pe-per Durin..!” alitò.

 

“… muoverti!” Kili annuì a denti stretti,  immobile, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, finchè il dolore non si ridusse ad un livello sopportabile. Poi disse:

 

“Ah, ricordo… quanto tempo è passato? Cosa è successo?”

 

“Ragazzo mio, va tutto bene. Fuori dalla tenda ci sono Elfi, Nani e Uomini che si controllano l’un l’altro in attesa che tu ti riprenda, e lo stesso avviene davanti alla Porta Principale: i nostri sono dentro, tutti gli altri sono fuori e si guardano l’un l’altro di traverso, e Gandalf sorveglia tutti come un falco e non permette che si dicano una sola parola. Il mondo intero trattiene il respiro in attesa del tuo risveglio.”

 

“Ma… non capisco, cosa?...” Kili era stupefatto. Ricordava di aver tentato di accordarsi con tutte le fazioni in campo, ma non capiva cosa fosse cambiato, perché ci dovesse essere qualche disaccordo.

 

“Quando si è saputo della… della morte di Thorin e delle tue condizioni, Bard, Thranduil e alcuni dei generali di Dàin hanno deciso, ognuno per conto proprio, che nessuno degli altri doveva cercare di disfare quello che tu avevi  fatto. Quindi ognuno  ha mandato un proprio contingente per proteggere _te_  dalle possibili cattive intenzioni  degli _altri._  Così stanno lì a guardarsi storto, assalgono noi e la guaritrice ogni volta che usciamo per avere  notizie, e aspettano che tu ti degni di far sapere loro che stai bene. Pare che tutti ti considerino il garante della pace in questa parte del mondo. Nel frattempo Balin si sta occupando degli affari correnti. Ogni giorno arrivano nani e uomini che si offrono di lavorare, e lui li mette al lavoro.”

 


	7. Andare avanti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Ritorno dopo un lungo silenzio. Spero che i miei due lettori non si siano dati alla macchia.
> 
> Buona lettura

Kili cercò di elaborare le informazioni, ma era ancora troppo debole e si accontentò di sapere che tutto stava andando bene. Il solito macigno nel suo petto era ancora lì, e sapeva che non se ne sarebbe mai andato del tutto.

**_Ammetto che hai fatto un bel lavoro, Kee… incredibile. Non sei mai stato un diplomatico. Molto più incline a passare alle vie di fatto…_ **

_Non ho mai avuto bisogno di essere diplomatico, fratellone; alle grane pensavate tu e lo zio!_

 

Fili era sempre  presente nella mente di  Kili.  Aggrottò la fronte: per quel che riguardava gli ultimi  giorni, era tutto  confuso, e faticava ancora a distinguere la realtà dagli incubi: Thorin, Azog, Bolg, Smaug,  ma soprattutto Fili. Fili sorridente, Fili che fumava, Fili che si rifaceva le trecce… Fili che cadeva colpito a morte, Fili tra le sue braccia, il suo ultimo sguardo. E poi uno strano sogno… Fili nelle Montagne Nebbiose, durante la tempesta e la lotta dei Giganti di Pietra, quando erano stati separati e lui  non era riuscito a prendere la mano tesa del fratello: forse il momento  più terribile, quando aveva pensato che l’avrebbe perso, che non l’avrebbe più rivisto… ma gli era parso che questa volta Fili sorridesse scuotendo la testa, senza tendegli la mano… e lui ricordava la  propria disperazione, ricordava di aver fatto ogni sforzo per raggiungere Fili senza riuscirci…

 

_Questa volta ti ho perso davvero, Fee. Non sono riuscito ad arrivare in tempo…_

**_Mi sembra di averti già detto che questi “e se” non mi piacciono. E poi, vedi, non mi hai perso: riesci ancora a sentire la mia voce!_ **

_A  questo punto Fili avrebbe fatto la sua  risatina_ , pensò il giovane  nano. _La sento ancora… per Mahal, quanto  mi manca!_

Ma un altro ricordo  - o un sogno – era  mescolato a queste visioni. Occhi verdi, una voce dolce, tocchi delicati  e freschi sul suo corpo rovente, mani sulla sua fronte, un profumo di rose…

 

“C’era… c’era qualcuno, qui?” si chiese, senza rendersi conto di aver parlato ad alta voce. Dwalin lo guardò con una espressione curiosa.

 

“Miralys, la guaritrice. Ti ha ripulito la ferita, ricordi?” Kili rabbrividì.

 

“Oh, sì… questo lo ricordo bene. Doveva essere lei…”

 

“E’ rimasta qui per due giorni e due  notti, non ti ha mai lasciato, finchè stamattina non l’ho costretta a prendersi un po’ di riposo. La rivedrai presto, credo, è veramente molto brava.”

 

Dwalin non disse che quella mattina all’alba, entrando nella tenda, aveva trovato Miralys inginocchiata a fianco del letto di Kili, addormentata. Aveva reclinato la testa su un gomito ripiegato, affondato nelle coperte, mentre l’altra mano era appoggiata sul petto del giovane nano. Quando l’aveva svegliata delicatamente, era arrossita, ed aveva spiegato confusamente che temeva di non accorgersi di un eventuale risveglio… ma Dwalin aveva trovato il quadretto tenero a tal punto da meravigliarsi di se stesso.

 

“Beh, Dwalin, puoi andare a dire a tutti che sono risorto. C’è un po’ d’acqua? Mi sento come se avessi attraversato il deserto… “

 

 

Durante la giornata molte persone chiesero di poter vedere colui che era ormai di fatto, se non ufficialmente, il Re sotto la Montagna, ma Miralys respinse tutti con un piglio da sergente maggiore che Kili trovò assolutamente  divertente. Era ancora molto debole e non aveva alcuna inclinazione per la diplomazia o per le chiacchiere senza senso.

 

Furono ammessi solo i suoi Compagni, e li abbracciò tutti con grande commozione. Ori era stravolto: la malattia di Kili, appena dopo la morte di Fili e di Thorin, era stato un colpo terribile, ed il giovane re dovette ricorrere a qualcuna delle sue vecchie battute per fargli tornare un piccolo sorriso. Alla fine gli disse:

 

“Avrò bisogno di te a partire da subito, Ori: sai che non sono un grande letterato – preferisco la spada alla penna – e ti chiedo se vuoi farmi da segretario.”

 

Così un Ori estremamente ringalluzzito fu spedito a cercare penne, inchiostri, pergamene e tutto il necessario.

 

 

Alla fine rimase solo Balin. Kili allungò una mano e strinse quella del vecchio mentore.

 

“Siamo rimasti noi, zio… solo noi. Avrò bisogno di te: ti prego, non lasciarmi anche tu,” disse con  voce sommessa. Le lacrime scorrevano sul vecchio viso e si perdevano nella lunga barba.

 

“Lo so,” continuò il giovane nano, “che avevi votato la tua vita a Thorin; pensavi che saresti stato al suo fianco per tutti i tuoi anni. Non è andata così. So che io non sono il ‘tuo’ re; non ho la pretesa di prendere il suo posto; ma ho bisogno di te. Avrei voluto essere uno studente migliore” fu felice di vedere un mezzo sorriso spuntare tra la barba bianca  “ma in ogni caso era Fili quello nato ed allevato per essere Re, non io.  Non credo di sapere come si fa a fare il Re. Sono sicuro che ci sono milioni di cose a cui non saprei  nemmeno pensare.”

 

“Finora non ta la sei cavata male,” commentò Balin.

 

“Un po’ di buon senso e molta fortuna,” rispose Kili. “Non credo che basti. In nome di Thorin, che amavamo entrambi, vuoi aiutarmi?”

 

Balin rimase in silenzio qualche istante,  registrando con un angolo della mente il cambiamento avvenuto nel giovane che gli stava davanti. _No, in realtà non è cambiato;  quella forza, quella determinazione, anche l’istinto politico ed il carisma, tutto questo c’era anche prima, l’avevo visto. E’ solo venuto alla luce nel momento del bisogno. C’è un enorme potenziale… sarà un grande Re, Thorin, amico mio: degno di te e della nostra Casa._

 

“So esattamente cosa vorrebbe tuo zio,” disse infine Balin alzando gli occhi. “Quindi, sì: sarò al  tuo fianco finchè avrai bisogno di me.”

 

Kili si alzò dai cuscini contro i quali era appoggiato, ignorando la fitta che gli lanciò la spalla ferita,  ed abbracciò il suo vecchio maestro.

 

“Grazie” sussurrò. “Non sai quanto sia importante per me.”

 

 

Il giorno dopo Balin entrò nella tenda e si rese conto che era in corso una crisi.

 

“Perdonami, mio signore, ma devi essere impazzito! O forse hai ancora la febbre?” Miralys, in piedi, i pugni piantati sui fianchi e gli occhi stretti per la rabbia, fronteggiava Kili che, seduto sul letto, altrettanto corrucciato, aveva appena finito di esporre la sua intenzione di assistere alla chiusura dei feretri di Fili e Thorin.

 

I capi dei Popoli Liberi avevano infatti deciso di provvedere alla tumulazione dei morti in battaglia in una zona della pianura tra Erebor e le rovine di Dale, che sarebbe stato in seguito trasformato in un giardino a perenne ricordo. Era da tempo in corso l’opera di composizione e sepoltura delle salme; ma nella riunione informale tenutasi il giorno prima, a cui Balin aveva partecipato a nome di Kili, ancora troppo debole, si era deciso che il Re sotto la Montagna ed il suo Erede sarebbero invece stati  sepolti nella cripta sotterranea con i loro antenati, durante una  cerimonia  solenne che si sarebbe tenuta tra qualche giorno. Per il momento i feretri sarebbero stati esposti nella grande Sala di Thròr, dove tutti avrebbero potuto rendere omaggio; ma prima sarebbero stati definitivamente chiusi.

 

Kili non intendeva rinunciare a rivedere i suoi cari ancora una volta; ma avrebbe dovuto recarsi ad Erebor, dove si trovavano, mentre Miralys riteneva che non fosse in grado di alzarsi dal letto senza gravi rischi. La discussione stava assumendo le proporzioni di uno scontro e Balin si dileguò prudentemente.

 

“Ci devo andare, è fuori discussione!” affermò il giovane nano.

 

“Per cadere lungo disteso davanti a tutti, facendo riaprire la ferita? Mi sembra che sia già successo! Hai intenzione di ucciderti?” Miralys inviò a Kili un’occhiata che avrebbe incenerito una foresta. Ad ogni frase la sua  lunga treccia bionda frustava l’aria come se fosse dotata di vita propria.

 

“Perché i nani maschi devono essere così cocciuti?” continuò. Kili a sua volta la guardò con gli occhi neri che mandavano lampi e il suo cipiglio più feroce.

 

“Come pensi di impedirmelo?”

 

Miralys trasse un profondo respiro esasperato.

 

“Stavo pensando ad una botta in testa, ma ho cambiato idea.” disse. Poi scostò la coperta con gesto deciso. “Pensi di poter andare fino alla Montagna? Forza, fammi vedere! Alzati!”

 

“Ehii!!” gridò Kili, che era completamente nudo. Miralys sbuffò.

 

“Non c’è niente che non abbia già visto, là sotto” disse, al che il giovane re arrossì fino alle orecchie. Con il viso tempestoso, raccolse la  sua dignità e gettò le gambe giù dal letto. Si avvolse ostentatamente nella coperta e guardò la ragazza con aria di sfida. Miralys  ricambiò lo sguardo, poi sbuffò di nuovo.

 

“Aspetta. Non ho lavorato giorno e notte per permettere che ci lasci la pelle per una stupida polmonite,” disse. 

 

Prese dalla sedia accanto una lunga camicia che Bofur aveva portato il giorno stesso, insieme ad altri oggetti ed indumenti, ed aiutò Kili ad infilarla, cominciando dal braccio sinistro. Poi tolse di tasca un grande quadrato di seta sottile, lo ripiegò   e formò un sostegno  per il braccio ferito. Kili la lasciò fare sbirciando  di sotto in su con aria dubbiosa.

 

“Hai cambiato idea?” La guardò incuriosito, e lei ricambiò lo sguardo. _Ha dei riflessi dorati negli occhi…_ si ritrovò a pensare lui.

 

“Penso sempre che non dovresti stancarti in questo modo, e che rischi di ucciderti, ma se sei deciso a provare, ebbene, proviamo! Quando sei pronto…”

 

Kili si alzò lentamente, appoggiandosi al braccio di  Miralys. Immediatamente, il mondo cominciò a girare ed ombre scure presero a danzargli davanti agli occhi. Ansimò e barcollò. Subito sentì le braccia della ragazza intorno al torace, ed istintivamente la cinse con il  braccio buono, stringendola a sé.

 

Kili abbassò lo sguardo, e gli occhi verdi catturarono i suoi… senza rendersene conto, entrambi trattennero il respiro e ogni pensiero sparì dalle loro menti.

 

Fu lei la prima a riprendersi, ed interruppe il contatto visivo, sussurrando, con voce strozzata:

 

“Credi.. credi di arrivare a quella sedia…?” Miralys si sentiva le guance in fiamme. Stretta al petto di Kili, lo sguardo carezzevole di quegli stupendi occhi castani l’aveva turbata, e sentiva il cuore di lui  battere forte, come il suo.

 

Il giovane re non rispose, così la guaritrice osò alzare lentamente lo sguardo di nuovo.

 

Kili era frastornato. Non riusciva a staccarsi dal corpo morbido che sentiva tremare contro il suo; il profumo di rose che emanava dai  capelli  dorati gli inebriava  i sensi.

 

“Kili… te la senti…” ripetè Miralys, e lui si riscosse. Annuì, non credeva di avere fiato per parlare. Fece pochi passi, poi  si sentì svenire.

 

“Non.. non ce la faccio…” Subito la guaritrice lo fece indietreggiare verso il letto, lo aiutò a sedersi  e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, tenendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

 

“Kili… hai perso un lago di sangue. La febbre non è ancora passata. Hai rischiato di morire. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo…”

 

“Ma io devo andare adesso!”

 

Miralys lo guardò. Gli occhi scuri, improvvisamente pieni di lacrime, parlavano di un dolore tale che il cuore della giovane nana si sciolse. Davanti a lei non c’era né un principe né tanto meno un re, solo un ragazzo che aveva perso il fratello che era il centro del suo mondo, oltre all’uomo che gli aveva fatto da padre.

 

“Oggi…” continuò Kili con voce incrinata, “oggi chiuderanno  le bare, ed io non vedrò mai più il suo viso… “

 

Miralys sentì che anche i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.

 

“Oh, Kili… ma tu l’avrai sempre davanti agli occhi, nel tuo cuore…” istintivamente, senza pensare, lo abbracciò. Lo sentì irrigidirsi per la sorpresa, ed immediatamente pensò: _per gli dèi, cosa sto facendo?_ Ma nello stesso momento in cui cercò di staccarsi, lui ricambiò l’abbraccio, abbandonando la testa sulla sua spalla, scosso da singhiozzi disperati. Tutte le lacrime ed il dolore che aveva nascosto dentro di sé, che ogni volta aveva rinchiuso in un angolino della sua anima, trovarono finalmente sfogo. Pianse per Fili, per Thorin, per sua madre, per se stesso, e per tutti quelli che erano morti in quei terribili giorni.  E lei pianse  per tutta quella sofferenza che lui aveva tenuto dentro, che le spezzava il cuore.

 

Alla  fine, placata la tempesta, Kili continuò per un po’ a tenere il viso nascosto nella spalla  di Miralys.

 

“Dèi, mi vergogno tanto” sussurrò con la voce soffocata.

 

“Anch’io,” rispose lei.

 

“E perché mai?” chiese lui, alzando la testa.

 

“Perché di solito non vado in giro ad abbracciare bei ragazzi, tanto meno di stirpe reale,” spiegò Miralys, e fu felice di sentire una risatina soffocata nella stoffa del suo abito.

 

“Prometto di non dirlo a nessuno,” sussurrò Kili vicino al suo orecchio, provocandole un brivido, “se tu non dirai niente di me che piango come un bambino.”

 

“Promesso,” concordò lei.

 

“Visto che siamo complici, ormai, hai per caso un fazzoletto?”

 

“No, ma se vuoi ho delle garze” rispose lei passandogliele. Tutti e due si asciugarono gli occhi, si soffiarono il naso, poi si arrischiarono a guardarsi. Kili si passò una mano sul viso.

 

“Per Durin, non so cosa mi sia successo…”

 

“Ne ho visti tanti, in questi giorni. Non avevi mai pianto? Fa bene, ogni tanto, come urlare o distruggere qualcosa…”

 

“In questo momento non ho abbastanza fiato per gridare, e forse ho già distrutto abbastanza.”

 

Lei annuì. Lo aiutò a riadagiarsi sul letto, e lo coprì; poi gli accarezzò una guancia, e chiese, timidamente:

 

“Se ti fa piacere… vuoi parlarmi di lui..?”

 

Così Kili parlò e parlò, di Fili, di quando erano bambini, e di Thorin, di sua madre Dis, e rise e pianse ed alla fine era talmente esausto che si addormentò. E Miralys vide che, finalmente, la sua espressione non era più così tormentata.          


	8. Molti Addii

8\. Molti addii

 

Sulla  pianura spirava una lieve brezza proveniente da sud. Il cielo era limpido come è  possibile solo in un inverno nordico, ed il sole brillava senza calore. Faceva molto freddo, e Kili, in piedi sul balcone sopra le porte di Erebor, rabbrividì stringendosi nel mantello di pelliccia. Guardò nella grande radura tra la Montagna e le rovine di Dale, divisa in due parti dalla ampia via lastricata che i nani avevano riparato negli ultimi giorni. Una passerella provvisoria sostituiva il ponte crollato.

 

La cerimonia si sarebbe svolta alla sua sinistra, a ridosso dello sperone orientale della Montagna, là dove batteva il sole al tramonto.

 

Tutti i caduti della Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti erano stati sepolti in un unico prato, Elfi, Nani, Uomini: come erano morti insieme, insieme avrebbero riposato per l’eternità. Gli scalpellini avevano lavorato  giorno e notte per preparare i cippi che avrebbero contrassegnato ogni tomba: ci sarebbe stato tempo in seguito per sostituirli con qualcosa di più elaborato. Forse. Qualcuno già diceva che avrebbero dovuto rimanere così, tutti uguali, segno di fratellanza ed unità. A primavera gli elfi avrebbero portato alberelli e germogli per creare un giardino.

_Chissà. Troppe cose importanti vengono dimenticate,_ pensò Kili.

**_Dipende da noi, fratellino. Specie da chi ha il potere… più potere, più responsabilità_ ** _._

_Lo so bene. Farò di tutto perché in questa regione regni la pace, perchè la  nostra gente possa prosperare e dimenticare il dolore e l’esilio. E farò di tutto per coltivare l’alleanza con i nostri vicini: ho visto chiaramente che solo uniti possiamo vincere il Male._

**_Kee, fratellino, non è da te tutta questa serietà._ **

****

_Non ho scelta, no?_

**_Vero. Ma non dimenticare te stesso. Tieni il cuore aperto alla speranza, alla gioia, all’amore. La primavera tornerà._ **

****

 

“Non dovresti stare qui,” disse Miralys. Kili non l’aveva sentita arrivare.

 

“Lo so. Non sembra vero che qualche giorno fa, in questo stesso luogo pieno di pace, regnavano l’odio e la morte.”

 

“Ma è stato anche piantato il seme di un nuovo inizio. Avrai una parte importante in questa nuova storia, mio signore… se non ti prendi una polmonite!”

 

Kili sorrise: la presenza di Miralys aveva il potere di scacciare le ombre. Erano passati alcuni giorni, e Kili stava un po’ meglio, ma avrebbe dovuto evitare qualsiasi sforzo. La sera prima i Nani avevano lasciato la tenda nell’accampamento di Dàin ed erano tornati ad Erebor; il viaggio, anche se compiuto lentamente, a bordo di un comodo carro coperto, aveva sfinito il giovane Nano. Quella mattina, tuttavia, non aveva resistito: con l’aiuto di Dwalin era salito lentamente sulla balconata, perché sentiva il bisogno di respirare l’aria libera della vallata.

 

Appoggiandosi al braccio  di Dwalin, e sotto lo sguardo attendo di Miralys, tornò alle stanze poco lontane dalle porte che erano state preparate per lui; gli appartamenti reali, più vasti e sontuosi, erano ancora devastati dal passaggio del drago e ci sarebbero voluti  diversi  giorni perché diventassero abitabili.

 

Giunto al salotto antistante la camera, Kili, deposto il mantello, si abbandonò su un basso divano, premendo istintivamente la mano sulla ferita. Chiuse gli occhi e tirò alcuni respiri faticosi: il breve sforzo  lo aveva lasciato esausto e dolorante. Sentì le mani di Miralys sulla sua fronte, un tocco delicato; poi la ragazza lo coprì con un leggero piumino.

 

“Devi riposare, Kili, se vuoi reggere la cerimonia di domani sera. Stai comodo?” Lui annuì.

 

Un sorriso dolce e rassicurante fiorì sulle labbra della ragazza, che con un gesto tenero gli sistemò la coperta sulla spalla, prima di alzarsi.

 

Kili seguì con lo  sguardo la figura agile della guaritrice, che, avvicinatasi ad un tavolino, scelse qualche pizzico di erbe da alcune ciotole, le sminuzzò in un mortaio e le versò in una teiera in ebollizione. Ogni suo gesto era preciso, sicuro, pieno di grazia come una danza. Come se avesse sentito lo sguardo di Kili, si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise ancora.

 

Il giovane principe si accorse che quel sorriso gli faceva battere forte il cuore, ed ancora una volta quegli occhi verdi catturarono i suoi. Miralys vi lesse qualcosa che la turbò, e fu lei a distogliere lo sguardo; si voltò, e filtrò il liquido con le mani  che tremavano leggermente.

 

“Ecco!” disse, voltandosi con un sorriso che lei stessa sentì un po’ forzato. “Questo ti aiuterà a riposare e attenuerà il dolore.” Si inginocchiò accanto al divanetto, aiutò Kili ad alzarsi su un gomito e gli resse il bicchiere; poi, quando lui si riadagiò, lo coprì e fece per alzarsi. Una mano si posò sul suo braccio.

 

“Resta, ti prego,” sussurrò il giovane  nano.  Miralys incontrò ancora una volta i profondi occhi vellutati, e non potè resistere alla richiesta. Sedette a terra, a fianco del divano, mentre la mano  di lui lasciava il suo braccio e scivolava a stringerle le dita.

 

“Grazie… per tutto,”

 

Lei non riuscì a rispondere, solo a scuotere leggermente il capo. Kili continuò:

 

“Non so nulla di te…”

 

“Non c’è molto da dire. Vengo dai Colli Ferrosi, lo sai…”

 

“Hai una famiglia, fratelli…

 

“Sì.. ma non li vedo molto spesso.” Miralys abbassò lo sguardo. “Non abbiamo molto in comune; loro non approvano che abbia scelto questo lavoro. Mia madre… mia madre mi considera una delusione; per lei una nana per bene deve solo stare a casa e prepararsi ad essere una buona moglie per il marito che i suoi genitori si degneranno  di scegliere per lei; considera quello che faccio … come ha detto?.. _disgustoso ed umiliante…_ così me ne sono andata.” Kili le strinse la mano.

 

“Mi dispiace… ho toccato il tasto sbagliato. Non volevo rattristarti.” Poi continuò : “Se fossi mia sorella, sarei orgoglioso di te: sei una persona meravigliosa.”

 

Lei sorrise: “Grazie.. mi fa piacere che la pensi così.”

 

“Sono sincero,” rispose Kili, ricambiando il sorriso.

 

Miralys gli tenne la mano finchè gli occhi scuri si chiusero, e Kili scivolò nel sonno. Allora appoggò delicatamente la mano sulla coperta  e gli  ravviò una ciocca bruna che gli era caduta sulla fronte.

 

Si alzò ed uscì, e percorse i corridoi fino al balcone. Appoggiò le mani sul parapetto, e respirò profondamente. _A chi vuoi darla a bere, ragazza?_  Si disse. _Ti sei innamorata di lui!_

 

Come era potuto accadere? Lo conosceva appena, e lui era il classico tipo troppo bello, di sicuro pieno di donne, che aveva sempre detestato. Un re, poi, figuriamoci! Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per affermare la sua indipendenza, voleva davvero finire con uno che … che avrebbe fatto la gioia di sua madre? Scosse il capo. 

 

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimettere in discussione le sue scelte, non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua vita; sapeva che, se lo avesse fatto, se ne sarebbe pentita. Non sarebbe riuscita ad adattarsi ad una esistenza vuota, fatta solo di quelle cose che sua madre riteneva così essenziali, le sole degne di una nana per bene! D’altra parte, però…

 

Aveva ignorato tutti i campanelli d’allarme, tutti  gli avvertimenti che il suo cervello le inviava, aveva lasciato campo libero alle emozioni, ed il suo  cuore l’aveva tradita.  Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto la forza di lasciarlo, di andarsene, anche perché il suo istinto le diceva abbastanza chiaramente che anche i sentimenti di lui stavano cambiando, che anche lui…

 

Poteva davvero esserci un futuro per loro?

 

 

La sera dopo, il sole calava sull’immensa folla che riempiva la pianura. Su ogni tomba era stato posato un cippo con il nome del guerriero caduto.

 

Su una piattaforma rialzata, i capi dei tre popoli : Thranduil e suo figlio Legolas; Bard  e suo figlio Bain; Dàin ed il suo luogotenente, Kili con Balin e Dwalin. Il principe di Erebor indossava una casacca ricamata, fermata da una cintura d’oro; sulle spalle, un ricco mantello blu, il colore della regalità della Casa di Durin, ornato da pellicce di candide volpi. I lunghi capelli scuri e le trecce fermate da anelli d’oro ondeggiavano alla brezza, e sulla fronte brillava il cerchio d’oro del suo rango. Gli occhi neri dalle eleganti sopracciglia  arcuate scrutavano ogni viso in quella folla, mentre Kili sorrideva in risposta all’entusiasmo che sentiva intorno a sé, e traeva forza da ogni voce che acclamava il suo nome.

 

Ai piedi del palco, Miralys spiava sul volto del giovane nano ogni segno di fatica o di dolore, ma per il momento non ne aveva visti. Solo un lampo di sofferenza quando i suoi occhi si posavano sui due catafalchi posti davanti alla piattaforma.

 

Terminata la cerimonia, i suoi otto Compagni sollevarono i catafalchi e si avviarono lentamente verso i Cancelli spalancati di Erebor. Kili seguì i feretri con espressione impietrita, camminando tra Balin e Dwalin, seguito da tutti gli ospiti illustri e da un’immensa folla.

 

Thorin II, Re sotto la Montagna, e Fili figlio di Dis, della Casa di Durin, suo Erede, furono deposti in due sarcofaghi affiancati, nella sala sotterranea che ospitava i loro antenati; sulla bara di Thorin Bard depose l’Arkengemma, che Kili non  aveva voluto: non avrebbe più causato danni alla sua Casa.  Pesanti coperchi di pietra furono posati sui sarcofaghi, e sarebbero stati in seguito sostituiti con altri recanti le immagini dei due defunti.

 

Sulla tomba di Thorin il re degli Elfi depose Orcrist, recuperata dalle sue sale. In seguito la spada fu posta nelle mani dell’effige del re, e si dice che da allora abbia vegliato sulla sicurezza del Regno, brillando nell’oscurità in caso di pericolo: ed i Nani di Erebor non furono mai colti di sorpresa dai nemici.

 

 

Infine gli ospiti se ne andarono per partecipare al banchetto organizzato nella grande sala di Thròr; nella cripta rimase solo la Compagnia.  Miralys si era ritirata sulla soglia, ma era molto preoccupata per il suo paziente: anche dalla postura, si rendeva conto di quanto fosse provato.

 

Kili aveva appoggiato la fronte al sarcofago del fratello, e non riusciva a staccarsi. Semplicemente, non ci riusciva. Gli sembrava che se si fosse allontanato, il legame tra loro sarebbe venuto meno.

_Fratello, non posso lasciarti qui._

**_Ma Kee, credi davvero che io sia “qui”? E cosa ci farei? Io sono con te, sempre e dovunque._ **

****

Infine, con uno sforzo immenso, si  voltò.

 

“Amici miei,” disse, “abbiamo iniziato un  lungo cammino insieme, molti mesi fa. Allora ero giovane e sciocco, e  pensavo che sarebbe stata un’avventura divertente; ne abbiamo passate tante, insieme, e siete stati degli amici meravigliosi.. anche se” e qui fece un mezzo sorriso, “devo avervi esasperato più di una volta.”

 

“Più che altro ci hai provocato qualche mezzo infarto”, rispose Bofur, tra i sorrisi degli altri.

 

“Ora” proseguì Kili “ questo cammino è giunto alla conclusione… e mai avrei immaginato che sarebbe stata questa… e il prezzo di quest’avventura è stato di sicuro troppo alto. Ma possiamo solo fare del nostro meglio con le possibilità che abbiamo.”

 

“Amici miei, Balin, Dwalin, Oìn, Glòin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur: siamo tornati a casa, ma io avrò bisogno del vostro aiuto più che mai. Vi prego di tenermi d’occhio, e se farò qualche sbaglio, ditemelo. Non sono Thorin, e nemmeno Fili…” la voce di Kili si incrinò, “e non so come si fa ad essere un buon re, ma con il vostro aiuto imparerò.

 

“Io giuro qui, davanti alle tombe delle persone a me più care, che finchè avrò vita farò in modo che la Gente di Durin viva e prosperi sotto la Montagna.”

 

“Bilbo, Gandalf: so che state per mettervi in cammino. Il debito della Casa di Durin nei vostri confronti è immenso: prima di partire prendete dal Tesoro tutto quello che volete. Non credo che vi vedrò domani mattina: c’è là in fondo qualcuno che mi aspetta, perché sa che non sono ancora in forma ed insiste perché riposi. Sospetto che con le sue arti magiche mi farà dormire per le prossime diciotto … o ventiquattro… ore…” Kili sorrise rivolto alla giovane guaritrice, che rispose sollevando le sopracciglia ed incrociando le braccia. “Il Regno della Montagna sarà sempre aperto per voi.” Abbracciò Gandalf.

 

“Ti aspetto, vecchio mio; io ho bisogno della tua saggezza, e se tu avrai bisogno dei Nani conta pure su di me e i miei” disse a Gandalf. Il mago rispose:

 

“Ti prendo in parola, Re sotto la Montagna: il mondo potrebbe avere bisogno del valore dei Nani anche prima di quanto tu creda. Per ora ti chiedo di mantenere i contatti con Gran Burrone, oltre che con i tuoi vicini, cosa che, come ho visto, è già tua intenzione.”

 

“Lo farò,” poi Kili abbracciò Bilbo.

 

“Grazie anche a te, signor Boggins… grande amico. Sono felice che tu ti sia riconciliato con Thorin: le parole che disse non erano sue : erano ingiuste, e Thorin non lo è mai stato.”

 

Bilbo ricambiò l’abbraccio, piangendo apertamente. “Non l’ho  mai pensato… e so che tu sarai un re grande quanto  lo sarebbe stato lui, se non di più.”

 

“Grazie ancora a tutti” concluse Kili. “Ed ora vorrei rimanere qualche minuto solo con i miei cari.”

 

 

“Padrona, sei attesa.” Sussurrò Irridis. Miralys annuì.

 

Alla fine Kili  era crollato. Solo con  l’aiuto di Dwalin era riuscito a raggiungere la sua stanza, e la guaritrice era  preoccupata, perché la febbre era ancora  alta. _E’ così testardo…_ pensava, mentre dosava attentamente il medicinale.

 

“Ora no. Più tardi, forse,” rispose. Appena l’infuso fu pronto, si avvicinò al letto posando la tazza sul tavolino accanto. Appoggiò la mano sulla fronte di Kili : scottava.

 

“Kili…” sussurrò. Lui aprì faticosamente gli occhi. Miralys gli passò un braccio dietro le spalle, lo aiutò a sollevarsi un poco e gli tenne la tazza mentre beveva. Poi, Kili si abbandonò contro i cuscini, e lei, obbendendo ad un impulso irresistibile, gli accarezzò i capelli.

 

“ Presto starai bene, vedrai…” disse con voce dolce. Kili mormorò:

 

“ M-mi dispiace…non avrei dovuto fermarmi t-tanto… ma non riuscivo a .. a lasciarlo…” la guardò, e quei bellissimi occhi scuri colmi di dolore le fecero male al cuore.

 

“Non c’è niente da scusare. Passerà tutto, devi solo riposare.” lui annuì, e chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

Solo un’ora dopo, quando Kili, esausto, si era addormentato, Miralys seguì Irridis fino ad una stanza per gli ospiti, davanti alla quale stazionavano due guerrieri nani che ben conosceva e che le aprirono la porta.

 

Davanti al caminetto, un nano di mezza età si scaldava le mani.

 

“Le nostre dimore nei Colli Ferrosi sono più calde. Buonasera, Miralys. Cosa hai deciso di fare? Torni con noi domani o resti?”

 

“Devo restare. Molti feriti non sono ancora in grado di viaggiare; se ci invierete dei carri tra tre o quattro settimane, tornerò con loro.”

 

“E’ per loro, che resti, o per “un” ferito in particolare?”

 

“C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa? O c’è un motivo per cui … non ritieni opportuno che resti?”

 

“Non ho nulla in contrario a che tu resti, ma sono preoccupato.. per te. Quanto è importante quel ragazzo? Non voglio che tu abbia a soffrire  per qualche motivo.” L’anziano guardò la giovane nana con espressione seria.  Poi proseguì:

 

“Sai che se lo vuoi davvero…” Miralys rise.

 

“Cosa faresti? Però non posso negare che lui è molto importante per me; quindi ti chiedo di nuovo: ci può essere  qualche problema?” nella voce della guaritrice vi era un po’ d’ansia.

 

“Per niente! Quel ragazzo mi piace; è più in gamba di tutti i miei figli maschi messi insieme, anche se non ha ancora una barba degna di questo nome.”

 

“Questo non ti ha impedito di provare a…”

 

“Con il potere non si scherza”, rispose il nano divenuto improvvisamente serio. “Una corona è un peso enorme, e non tutti sono adatti a portarla. Un regno nelle mani di un re debole è un danno anche per i suoi vicini!  D’altra parte, non sono così sciocco da gettermi in una gara persa in partenza.”

 

“Non l’ho mai pensato.”

 

“In ogni caso, l’essere un buon re  non basta per farne un buon… beh, cosa vorresti farne?” concluse lui ridendo. Lei lo guardò improvvisamente seria.

 

“Per ora voglio solo stargli vicino.”

 

“Allora d’accordo. A proposito: confido che non vedremo in circolazione un certo personaggio con due spade, vero? Ho rischiato l’infarto ed una monumentale crisi di rabbia quando mi è passato davanti! “

 

 

Quando tornò nella stanza di Kili, lui stava dormendo tranquillamente. Ancora una volta la sua bellezza la colpì al cuore, ma sapeva bene che non era quella a rendeglielo così caro. Desiderò con tutta se stessa di riuscire a cancellare i segni del dolore dal suo viso e dalla sua anima; sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, ma se lui avesse voluto…

 

Trascinò una poltrona accanto al letto e rimase a vegliare il sonno del suo amato.

 

All’alba, Kili si svegliò, vide Miralys raggomitolata nella poltrona e capì che era rimasta a tenerlo d’occhio finchè, esausta, non era stata vinta dal sonno.

 

La ragazza dormiva con il capo appoggiato sul braccio;  alcuni riccioli biondi erano sfuggiti alla treccia e le ricadevano sul viso; la bocca morbida era socchiusa e pareva sorridesse.

 

Kili avvertì una sensazione di calore nascere nel suo petto, tanto più dolce quanto inaspettata nel gelido vuoto del suo cuore; non se ne accorse, ma gli salì alle labbra un piccolo sorriso. Allungò un braccio,  prese  fra le dita un setoso ricciolo dorato e lo scostò dalla fronte liscia; poi posò la mano sulla testolina reclinata, e mentre la contemplava con il cuore colmo di tenerezza, scivolò di  nuovo nel sonno.


	9. Qualcosa di nuovo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola annotazione per tutte quelle che, come me, non possono evitare di fare mente locale quando leggono una storia. Ebbene: le nane non hanno la barba. Almeno: le mie. Non hanno la barba, non finchè i loro mariti non gliela fanno venire a furia di parlare solo di lavoro e di sport (… tiro dell’ascia…?). No.

9\. Qualcosa di nuovo

 

Erano passate tre settimane dalla cerimonia  funebre, e Kili si avviava ormai decisamente verso la guarigione. Dopo una lunga trattativa, non priva di momenti di tensione, con la guaritrice, avevano raggiunto un delicato equilibrio: durante la mattinata Kili si occupava con Balin di tutto quanto era necessario per l’andamento del Regno, a patto che nel pomeriggio riposasse. Miralys era rimasta con Irridis nel suo alloggio ad Erebor, ma durante il giorno si recava all’accampamento ad occuparsi dei feriti, dal momento che le condizioni del giovane re non richiedevano più la sua costante presenza: la ferita si stava cicatrizzando bene, e sebbene Miralys insistesse per fargli tenere il braccio al collo, quando lei non poteva vedere, Kili barava spudoratamente. Obbediva all’ordine di riposare, anche perché Dwalin non gli permetteva di fare diversamente… e con Dwalin non si poteva barare.

 

Kili era talmente impegnato a “fare il Re”, come diceva tra sé, che aveva rinchiuso in un angolino della sua anima il dolore e la disperazione; non riusciva a fare lo stesso per il desolante senso di perdita e di vuoto.

 

C’erano momenti in cui si voltava pensando di riconoscere un passo familiare, un richiamo, una voce; altre  volte iniziava una frase convinto di rivolgersi a qualcuno che credeva accanto a sé, ed ogni volta era un colpo al cuore.

 

Vi erano volte in cui, ancora, sentiva il fratello maggiore così vicino che sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe detto o fatto. Era  come se la voce di Fili, ora saggia, ora beffarda, sempre affettuosa, parlasse alla sua mente.

 

Pensava molto anche a Dìs. Appena si era rimesso un poco le aveva scritto una lunga lettera, inviata tramite un messaggero, dopo il breve messaggio a mezzo corvo con cui l’aveva rassicurata sulla propria  salvezza; non riusciva a pensare al dolore che doveva provare sua madre. Si era messa in viaggio, con una numerosa colonna, subito dopo la morte del Drago, ma il viaggio sarebbe stato ancora lungo.

 

Ogni giorno invece arrivavano nani da sud, da tutte le zone lungo il fiume Anduin, da est e da nord, nani che, sentito  che il Regno sotto la Montagna era stato ristabilito, accorrevano per farne parte. Kili si faceva un dovere di incontrarli tutti.

 

I lavori di ristrutturazione continuavano; ogni giorno venivano ripulite e riaperte nuove zone,e la Montagna Solitaria a poco a poco ricominciava a vivere. Lunghe file di carri carichi di merci di ogni genere facevano la spola tra il Lago,  dove veniva ricostruita la vecchia città di  Esgatoth, i cantieri  di  Dale, l’accampamento, che a poco a poco si trasformava in un mercato, ed Erebor.

 

Le merci risalivano il fiume sui innumerevoli chiatte, provenienti da Bosco Atro e dalle terre a sud. L’oro di Erebor tornava a circolare, producendo prosperità e ricchezza. L’oro chiama oro, diceva un vecchio adagio; ed il Re sotto la Montagna era al centro di tutta questa attività.

 

Miralys rientrava ad Erebor nel tardo pomeriggio, di solito con qualche carro, e Kili si ritrovò ad attendere quei momenti che trascorrevano insieme. Se per caso la guaritrice tardava, diventava ansioso, e rimaneva teso finchè la figuretta familiare non ricompariva, con quel sorriso allegro che gli scaldava il cuore.

 

La sera spesso si riunivano in una sala, e Balin e Bofur raccontavano le vecchie leggende. A volte suonavano strumenti ritrovati in stanze troppo piccole perché  il drago le devastasse, e delicatamente restaurati dai danni del tempo. Di solito Kili si distendeva su un basso divano, con Miralys seduta sul tappeto accanto a lui; il re ammirava il viso dai lineamenti delicati che spesso gli si rivolgeva, ed il sorriso della nana diventava tenero e segreto solo per lui.

 

Una sera la ragazza gli chiese se lui avesse mai suonato, visto che non partecipava ai “concerti”. Kili non rispose subito, e lei capì di aver toccato un tasto delicato.

 

“Mi dispiace, non volevo rattristarti,” disse prendendogli una mano, un gesto di tenera confidenza ormai diventato abituale tra loro. Kili alzò gli occhi.

 

“Suonavo il violino, ma non l’ho più fatto da quando…” si schiarì la voce  e proseguì. “L’ultima volta abbiamo suonato proprio qui, Fili ed io, la sera prima della battaglia. Fili era sempre molto bravo, ma quella sera superò se stesso. Era come se sentisse che non l’avrebbe fatto mai più.”  Tacque per un momento.

 

“Era stato lui  ad insegnarmi a suonare” continuò poi, “quando eravamo bambini, come molte altre cose. Non poteva fare nulla senza che io pretendessi immediatamente di imitarlo, ma lui aveva una pazienza infinita, con me. Dovevo essere davvero un tedio tremendo, per lui!” Kili sorrise, un piccolo

sorriso colmo di nostalgia.

**_Sai che non è vero, fratellino.. ti ho adorato fin da quando mamma ti mise tra le mie braccia!_ **

 

“Fili era sempre pronto ad imparare nuove canzoni, ed amava molto le antiche ballate dei Monti Azzurri. Dovrei ricominciare a suonare, per non dimenticarle.”

 

Bofur era seduto accanto a loro e sentì lo scambio di battute. Uscì un attimo e rientrò subito dopo con uno splendido violino intarsiato, con delicate decorazioni d’oro. Si inginocchiò davanti al divano e lo porse a Kili.

 

“Si sente solo,” disse. “Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli dia voce.”

 

 

Il giovane re si alzò a sedere. Allungò  una mano ed accarezzò la cassa; prese lo strumento e se lo posò sulle ginocchia, sfiorando le corde con le dita. Poi lo alzò ed impugnò l’archetto, ed una cascata di note fluì dal violino.

 

Dopo alcuni esperimenti, Kili attaccò una semplice canzone di viaggio, che tutti conoscevano; gli altri si unirono a lui con gli strumenti e con la voce, e la stanza fu piena di allegria e di risate. Suonarono ballate e melodie, di quelle che si cantano in compagnia, attorno ad un fuoco, o di quelle che spingono a danzare, sotto le stelle, durante le notti d’estate.

 

Fu Ori  il primo a cedere al richiamo, si alzò e cominciò a ballare semplici passi, tenendo il tempo con le mani; Bofur e Glòin lo imitarono subito, ridacchiando. I musicisti attaccarono una canzone dietro l’altra, senza smettere, con un ritmo sempre più coinvolgente; e Bofur ed Ori si fermarono davanti a Miralys, tendendole le mani.

 

“Dai, vieni!” Lei acconsentì ridendo, ed i due la trascinarono nel turbine della danza. Miralys seguì i loro passi, ma nelle giravolte il suo sguardo tornava sempre verso il divano, dove Kili continuava a suonare. Lui alzò la testa e rispose al suo sguardo, e per la prima volta Miralys vide sul suo viso un vero sorriso, che arrivava agli occhi, mentre Kili non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dalla ballerina dai capelli d’oro. Alla fine però la resistenza dei danzatori giunse al termine, e la musica cessò.

 

Chiacchierando, riposero gli strumenti, mentre Dori e Nori raccoglievano dal pavimento il fratello minore, cosa non facile dal momento che tutti e tre stavano ridendo irrefrenabilmente.

 

“ Uffh! Basta, non ne posso più!” Miralys, ansante, si lasciò andare sul divano accanto a Kili.

 

Gli altri uscirono alla spicciolata, augurando la buona notte, ed i due giovani rimasero soli. 

 

 

Senza dire una parola, Kili ricominciò a suonare.

 

La musica si levò, ampia e bella e maestosa, e parlava di grandezza e nobiltà, di arte, grandi opere e una bellezza ineguagliabile; poi lentamente cambiò, ed il violino divenne la voce del dolore, dell’esilio e di una nostalgia di cose perdute talmente struggente che gli occhi di Miralys si riempirono di lacrime.

 

Infine Kili depose lo strumento e la guardò: alla luce delle candele gli apparve bellissima.

 

“Oh!...” sussurrò la nana. “Cos’era?..

 

“Un’antichissima canzone dei Monti Azzurri. Non conosco le parole, ma Fili diceva che racconta delle grandi città cadute durante un enorme cataclisma molti millenni fa…”

 

Non seppero mai come fosse accaduto, ma si ritrovarono vicini. Il cuore di Kili batteva forte, nella sua mente il vuoto, solo lei, quegli occhi spalancati ed un po’ smarriti, le labbra incurvate in un leggero sorriso…

 

Nella testa di Miralys suonarono mille campanelli d’allarme, ma lei li ignorò tutti: sapeva cosa stava per accadere, e, dèi, quanto lo voleva…

 

L’ultimo spazio fu colmato. Kili baciò la bocca morbida, un bacio delicato, esitante; poi un altro, più intenso… sentì che lei rispondeva, che lo baciava a sua volta… con la punta della lingua le sfiorò l’interno del labbro, strappandole un piccolo mugolio, che gli andò dritto alla testa.. e altrove. Kili si accorse che il suo respiro accelerava, e che la bocca delle sua compagna lo  invitava, che voleva di più, mentre lui non chiedeva di meglio che darle tutto se stesso…

 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, e l’incanto di spezzò. Si staccarono, storditi, faticando a tornare alla realtà.

 

“Kili! Sei ancora qui? C’è un messaggero da Collecorvo!” era la voce di Balin.

 

Miralys si alzò, ancora ansimante, le guance in fiamme.

 

“Devo andare…”

 

 

Quando Kili si svegliò, la mattina seguente, per la prima volta da molto tempo la sua prima impressione non fu un pugno nello stomaco e la consapevolezza della perdita; fu una capriola al cuore ed il sapore di un bacio.

 

Sapeva che lei era già scesa all’accampamento, e improvvisamente gli parve che mancasse un’eternità al momento in cui l’avrebbe rivista.

 

Durante la  mattinata sbrigò con Balin le questioni più urgenti, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi; il suo pensiero vagava su occhi verdi, mani delicate, e alcuni particolari decisamente interessanti della figura di una certa nana. Balin dovette richiamarlo più volte, ottenendo solo occhi spalancati e commenti non pertinenti, e questo ricordò  fin troppo bene, al vecchio nano, le lezioni di molto tempo prima, quando cercava di catturare l’attenzione di uno studente che pensava ad importantissime questioni di tutt’altro genere.

 

“A cosa stai pensando?” sbottò infine. “Arco, pesca, ragazze…?”

 

“Cosa?” Kili fissò Balin, ancora una volta, con aria perplessa. Poi rise. Aveva capito perfettamente il riferimento.

 

“Hai ragione, vecchio mio, mi sono distratto. Cosa stavi dicendo?”

 

“Uhm!” bofonchiò Balin con espressione diffidente. “Stavo cercando di dirti che la colonna in arrivo, avvistata dalla guardia di Collecorvo, dovrebbe venire dai Monti di Cenere, vista la direzione da cui proviene. Un gruppo dei nostri si era diretto là, dopo Azanulbizar, guidati da un lontano cugino, Nar. Lo conoscevo bene, era stato anche nel Consiglio di Thròr. Era troppo lontano da noi perché Thorin lo chiamasse a partecipare all’impresa, e del resto ora sarà ormai molto vecchio. Dovrebbero arrivare entro questa sera.”

 

“Se sono loro, saranno i benvenuti alle solite condizioni.”

 

“Ed ora, mio signore, perché non te ne vai a prendere una boccata d’aria? Dubito di poter ottenere altro, da te, oggi!”

 

“Hai ragione, Balin, scusami, ma oggi…” si alzò e uscì.

 

Balin lo seguì con lo sguardo, un po’ esasperato ma al contempo sollevato. L’ultimo mese era stato durissimo; aveva visto Kili combattere contro il dolore, fisico e morale, e nel contempo far fronte ad ogni genere di problema e difficoltà; il Kili di prima, vivace e sempre pronto al riso, era del tutto scomparso e Balin stava cominciando a preoccuparsi sul serio.

 

Il giovane re  aveva già pagato un prezzo altissimo di dolore e di sangue per Erebor; non voleva che il Regno lo privasse anche della sua vita e della sua anima. Thorin non lo avrebbe voluto; _e Dìs mi leverà la pelle se permetterò che l’ unico figlio rimastole  si rovini l’esistenza!_ Ne aveva parlato anche con Dwalin, due giorni prima, ma suo fratello non sembrava minimamente  preoccupato.

 

“Lascia fare al tempo!” aveva detto. “Ed in ogni caso né tu né io possiamo farci niente. Forse il ragazzo ha bisogno di qualcosa, ma certo  non da noi.” E si era rifiutato di dire altro.  Non era da lui essere così sibillino.

 

La sera precedente, però, per la prima volta, Balin aveva visto Kili sorridere davvero; ed oggi era distratto da qualcosa  di certo non spiacevole. Il vecchio nano si permise di sperare : forse suo fratello aveva ragione.

 

Kili si aggirò per la Montagna; andò a vedere i progressi dei lavori;  si fermò a parlare con gli artigiani muratori diretti da Glòin; passò da Ori e Dori, che catalogavano i tesori accumulati da Smaug; rise con Bofur e gli orafi che riparavano e lucidavano gli oggetti danneggiati, accolto ovunque con grande entusiasmo ed affetto sincero.  In poche settimane aveva conquistato il cuore di tutti quelli che erano accorsi ad Erebor, che si sarebbero gettati nel fuoco per lui.

 

Kili ricambiava questi sentimenti con pari entusiasmo: erano il “suo” popolo, la “sua” gente, e lui avrebbe dato loro la vita migliore possibile.

 

Poi salì al suo posto preferito, sulla balconata,  e lasciò che le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento. _Miralys, la mia Mira, amore mio … sei entrata nella mia vita e l’hai riempita di te…_   Poi il suo pensiero volò a suo fratello. _Non ti ho dimenticato, Fili, sarai sempre nel mio cuore, niente e nessuno può cambiare questo._

****

**_Oh, dai, Kee! Lo so. Non voglio certo che tu viva perennemente intrappolato in un ricordo! Quello che voglio è che tu vada avanti, che sia felice, e se questa ragazza ti può dare amore e serenità, che siate benedetti, per Mahal!_ **

_Vorrei tanto che tu l’avessi conosciuta, Fee…_

**_Solo, fratellino, ricordati chi sei. E che hai dei doveri. Cosa vuoi esattamente per te e per lei?_ **

 

Kili sospirò. Era l’Erede di Durin, ne era perfettamente consapevole. L’ultimo della sua famiglia. Era sicuro che Balin avesse ben presente  l’argomento, e che non ne avesse ancora parlato per non aggiungere un altro problema a tutti quelli che già stava affrontando, ma prima o poi sarebbe saltato fuori.

_Per Miralys non voglio nessuna ambiguità, nessun imbarazzo. Voglio amarla liberamente, davanti a tutti._

**_Sai cosa significa. Ne sei sicuro?_ **

****

_Oh, per Durin! So solo che non posso, non voglio fare a meno di lei! Voglio dormire con lei e svegliarmi con lei, voglio passare con lei i miei giorni e le mie notti, voglio ridere con lei e piangere con lei, voglio il suo corpo e il suo cuore, e voglio affidarle tutto me stesso… ma soprattutto voglio che sia felice. Non dovrà mai, mai soffrire per causa mia._

 

Non vedeva l’ora che calasse il sole.

 


	10. Il racconto di Glòin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. Chiedo scusa. Questo capitolo è corto e non succede molto… prometto che aggiornerò al più presto con le… conseguenze.

10\. Il racconto di Glòin

 

“Ti rendo omaggio, mio signore, e ti porto i saluti del tuo parente Nar. Io sono Neir, figlio di Nalver, figlio di Nar, e mio nonno mi ha mandato a rispondere al richiamo di Thorin.”

 

Kili guardò il nano che aveva piegato il ginocchio davanti a lui. Più o meno dell’età di Fili, capelli rosso fuoco accuratamente intrecciati, corta barba, dava un’impressione di calma sicurezza.

 

“Alzati, cugino. L’emergenza per cui Thorin ti aveva mandato a chiamare è finita, e sono successe molte cose: ma sei il benvenuto ad Erebor, come ospite temporaneo o per sempre, se vorrai restare, e lo stesso vale per i tuoi uomini qui presenti e per la tua gente rimasta ai Monti di Cenere. Le mie porte sono aperte per tutti i figli della gente di Durin.”

 

“Qui con me ho solo guerrieri, perché mi aspettavo di dover combattere. Le loro famiglie, e primo fra tutti mio nonno,  attendono solo che li mandi a chiamare, perché in loro è ardente il desiderio di tornare a casa. A nome di tutti loro, ringrazio la Casa di Durin per aver riportato a casa il suo popolo.”

 

Poi, a  voce più bassa, mormorò:

 

“Abbiamo finito con le cerimonie? Qua fuori fa un gran freddo, ed io ho fame…”

 

Kili rise e battè una mano sulla spalla del cugino. C’era qualcosa di assolutamente accattivante nel giovane nano e il principe pensò che sarebbe andato perfettamente d’accordo con Bofur. “Andiamo,” disse, “ i nostri cuochi hanno lavorato tutto il giorno, e se vuoi abbiamo riattivato anche alcune delle sorgenti calde…”

 

“Per tutti gli dèi, davvero mi stai offrendo l’uso di uno delle leggendarie vasche di acqua bollente di Erebor? Mio nonno ne parla da decenni con nostalgia, e rimpiange più quelle che la sua casa perduta!”

 

 

“ _Magistra_! Vieni, è un’emergenza!”

 

Miralys uscì di corsa dalla tenda dove stava preparando dei medicinali. Un uomo correva verso di lei, chiaramente sconvolto.

 

“E’ crollata una tettoia, e il mio signore Bard ti chiede di venire subito! Suo figlio… suo figlio Bain è appena stato estratto dalle macerie..!”

 

Miralys prese dalla tenda una cassetta ed alcuni oggetti che ficcò nelle mani dell’uomo.

 

“Fammi strada!”

 

Sul posto, trovò Bard che stringeva tra le braccia un ragazzetto privo di sensi. La gamba del piccolo era fratturata e contorta, e sanguinava abbondantemente. Miralys si diede subito da fare.

 

“Irridis,” disse poi, “manda un messaggero alla Montagna: stasera rimarremo  qui.”

 

 

Dopo  cena Neir chiese  di poter rendere omaggio alla tomba di Thorin, e Kili lo accompagnò nella cripta.  Il nano fulvo rimase alcuni momenti in raccoglimento, a capo chino. Poi si girò verso il giovane re.

 

“Il nostro debito è immenso,” disse, “verso di lui e tutti coloro che hanno compiuto questa impresa. Lui e tuo fratello hanno  pagato con la vita la nostra liberazione dall’esilio;  ma ho sentito molto anche  su di te.”

 

Kili posò una mano sul sarcofago del fratello.

 

“Se potessi tornare indietro…” disse, “se avessi saputo che il ritorno a Erebor mi sarebbe costato mio fratello, non credo proprio che sarei partito, e avrei impedito a lui di farlo.” _Almeno avrei provato._

 

“La tua famiglia ha subito molti lutti; ed è un peccato che tutti coloro che hanno perso la vita non possano riposare qui. Penso a Thròr, a Thrain, a Frèrin… Thorin sarebbe stato felice di riposare accanto a suo fratello. Mio nonno mi diceva che erano molto legati, ed anche che Thorin si sentì sempre in colpa per la sua morte.”

 

“Thorin non parlava mai del passato, e neanche mia madre: evidentemente era troppo doloroso per loro. Perché dici che si sentiva in colpa? Frèrin cadde ad Azanulbizar, ed in quella terribile battaglia morirono così in tanti…”

 

“In realtà non lo so. Mio nonno è molto vecchio, ed ogni tanto fa affermazioni sorprendenti. Deve essere successo qualcosa tra i due fratelli prima che Frèrin morisse.”

 

Kili era decisamente curioso.

 

 

La mattina dopo andò a cercare Glòin, e lo trovò che progettava una nuova balconata per l’ala ovest.

 

“Vuoi parlarmi di Frèrin? So che eri il suo migliore amico.”

 

“Che strana domanda! Cosa vuoi sapere di tuo zio?”

 

“So pochissimo di lui. Solo che fu uno dei Nani Bruciati; Thorin e mia madre non ne parlavano mai, e Fili ed io abbiamo sempre pensato che fosse un argomento delicato, che fosse successo qualcosa tra loro a proposito di Frèrin. E ieri sera Neir mi ha detto che Thorin si sentiva in colpa riguardo a Frèrin; ma io sono sicuro che lo amava molto perché…” la voce di Kili si incrinò: non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno delle ultime parole di Thorin. “… perché prima di morire aveva pensato a lui. E allora, perché?”

 

Gloin sospirò. “Per prima cosa,” cominciò, “voglio dirti che Thorin non ebbe nessuna colpa in quello che successe, anche se so che tua madre non la pensa così. So come sono andate le cose: ero il  miglior  amico di Frèrin ed ero con lui quando incontrò la nana della sua vita, quella che avrebbe sposato.”

 

“Cosa? Frèrin era sposato? Non ho mai sentito parlare di una moglie!”

 

“Sono sicuro che in casa vostra non si parlasse di lei, visto quello che pensa Dìs. Comunque, lei si chiamava Luna. Era molto bella e un’artista di talento; dipingeva. Qualsiasi cosa: miniature, oggetti, stoffe, e tutte le dame della corte di Thròr facevano a gara per avere le sue creazioni. Quindi frequentava la corte, ma in realtà era di umili origini: suo padre era un minatore di carbone delle Montagne Nebbiose, non so come mai giunse qui. Fatto sta che Frèrin se ne innamorò e decise di sposarla.”

 

“Thorin gli disse che era un errore,” proseguì Glòin, “ ed anch’io: la stessa corte che l’accoglieva per il suo talento non l’avrebbe accettata come principessa. Gli dissi di prenderla come amante, senza sposarla: Thròr ebbe sempre favorite ufficiali dopo la morte di sua moglie, di ogni classe e di ogni origine, il loro ruolo era riconosciuto e nessuno aveva da ridire, perché nessuno si sentiva minacciato da queste nane. Ma Frèrin non volle.”

 

“Certo, se era innamorato come dici…” obiettò Kili.

 

“Non capisci. Come amante avrebbe potuto tenerla liberamente con sé. Non aveva bisogno di sposarsi, non era il principe ereditario, toccava a Thorin assicurare la successione, ed in ogni caso c’era sempre tua madre. Certo, i suoi figli sarebbero stati illegittimi, esclusi dal trono, ma avrebbero avuto educazione ed addestramento da principi, ed avrebbero potuto conquistarsi un’ottima posizione come comandanti militari o amministratori. Frèrin invece sposò Luna… e la corte in blocco la rifiutò.”

 

“Ma… ma perché?”

 

“Come principessa, il suo rango era superiore a qualunque altra dama, tranne Dìs. In effetti, Dìs fu l’unica a spalleggiarla, ma era troppo giovane – poco più che una ragazzina – per avere una vera autorità. Nessuno accettava che una plebea dominasse la corte.”

 

“Ma Thròr… e il nonno … e Thorin?”

 

“Thròr era preoccupato. Se Thorin non avesse avuto figli e Frèrin sì, ci sarebbe stato un rischio concreto di guerra civile, perché molti non avrebbero accettato come re un figlio di Luna, specie se tua madre avesse avuto a sua volta dei figli. Sai anche tu quanto i nani tengano alla genealogia… e come sia facile trovare un motivo di contrasto! Comunque Thròr risolse il problema a modo suo: in pubblico proclamò che non avrebbe tollerato insulti alla sua Casa, ed in privato ordinò a Thorin di sposarsi ed avere dei figli… e subito.”

 

“Lo zio avrà gradito molto, immagino…” sogghignò Kili. Dìs aveva tentato per anni di trovare una moglie al fratello, con risultati  disastrosi.

 

“Era furioso, ma le cosa peggiore fu che in realtà non funzionò… non del tutto. I nani, in effetti, decisero che se Thròr voleva così, ebbene, loro si sarebbero adeguati; al futuro, avrebbe pensato il re. Le nane… le nane fecero lo stesso.. _apparentemente._ Abbandonarono disprezzo evidente e sgarbi, e ricorsero ad altri sistemi: non hai idea di quanto possano essere subdole le femmine! Alcune trattavano Luna con un rispetto esagerato, ed ogni loro parola era una frecciata mascherata da complimento. Per altre, Luna divenne trasparente: è incredibile come riuscissero ad ignorarla pur essendo  a meno di mezzo metro da lei. E la cosa peggiore era che lei non aveva elementi per lamentarsi!  Cosa avrebbe potuto riferire? ‘Non mi guardano’?”

 

“E poi?”

 

“Una mattina Frèrin venne da me, dicendo che non riusciva a trovare sua moglie. La cercammo per tutta Erebor, invano, Nessuno seppe  o volle dirci nulla di lei. Alla fine fu Thorin a scoprire che era uscita dalle porte all’alba. Frèrin ed io, con un esperto cercatore di tracce, uscimmo a cercarla. E dopo tre frenetici e disperati giorni, la trovammo. Si era inoltrata nelle prime propaggini di Bosco Atro.”

 

Glòin si fermò, chiaramente turbato sebbene fossero passati moltissimi anni. Kili sentiva il gelo strisciare su per la spina dorsale. Infine il nano più anziano continuò.

 

“La vedo ancora, come se fosse successo ieri. Galleggiava a faccia in giù in una limpidissima pozza, sotto un boschetto di salici. I suoi capelli si allargavano come un velo attorno a lei.”

 

“Un incidente…?” alitò Kili. Glòin lo  guardò.

 

“Vorrei poterlo pensare, ma…  aveva lasciato le sue cose ordinatamente disposte sulla riva. Sopra a tutto l’anello matrimoniale, che non si era mai tolta. E la pozza era bassa… “

 

“E Frèrin?”

 

“Non disse una parola, né allora né in seguito. Non ne parlò mai. Toccò a me, molto più tardi, spiegare quello che  era accaduto a Thorin ed agli altri familiari. Seppellimmo  Luna sulla riva di quella pozza, e tornammo alla Montagna…  ma prima di noi era arrivato Smaug, con tutto  quanto ne venne di conseguenza.”

 

“Ma perché Thorin avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa?”

 

“Secondo tua madre avrebbe dovuto intervenire con più decisione in favore di Luna, ed in seguito avrebbe dovuto capire che Frèrin aveva bisogno di aiuto. Ma io sinceramente non credo che, qualunque cosa avesse fatto Thorin, le cose sarebbero potute finire diversamente.  Dalla morte di Luna Frèrin perse ogni voglia di vivere, e nelle battaglie successive, ogni volta, si gettò nelle azioni più avventate; ma era come se la morte si beffasse di lui. Alla fine, ad Azanubilzar, fu accontentato. Dopo la battaglia, Thorin si rimproverò per non essere stato accanto a lui, ed è probabilmente quello a cui si riferisce Nar. Ma non ha senso recriminare su questo genere di cose.”

_Siamo di famiglia… ancora adesso ogni tanto penso che se fossi stato vicino a lui, forse avrei potuto aiutare Fili._

 

“In realtà Frèrin voleva morire, e ci sarebbe riuscito, in un modo o nell’altro,” concluse Glòin.

 

“Non riusciva a vivere senza di lei…”

 

“No; ma soprattutto era perseguitato dal pensiero che se lui non l’avesse incontrata, se non l’avesse sposata… si convinse che era stato il suo amore ad uccidere Luna e questo non riusciva ad accettarlo.”


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Decisioni difficili

 

Kili uscì sulla balconata perché si sentiva soffocare. Si era nel pieno dell’inverno, ed il vento era freddissimo, ma non tanto quanto il gelo che il nano sentiva nel cuore.  Anche la sua Miralys non era una nobile;  non riusciva nemmeno a pensare che potesse subire qualcosa che somigliasse anche lontanamente alla sorte di Luna! Scosse il capo, per allontanarne anche l’impressione.

 

E quanto aveva raccontato Glòin si  inquadrava perfettamente con la realtà sociale dei Nani: pensando alla comunità dei Monti Azzurri, in cui era nato e vissuto, ricordava bene come, sebbene la sua gente fosse esiliata e tutti dovessero adattarsi a tutti i lavori, anche i più umili,  fosse palese la differenza tra “quelli di Erebor” e quelli che non lo erano; e che all’interno della stessa “gente di Erebor” esistessero sottili distinzioni che derivavano dalle rispettive origini. La gente di Durin aveva da sempre la piena, e forse esagerata, consapevolezza di essere la Prima Tribù; e la maggiore o minore vicinanza alla linea diretta di discendenza era un fondamentale elemento gerarchico tra loro. In  virtù della sua nascita, era consapevole di essere sempre stato al vertice di  questa gerarchia; e la lavandaia che ad Erebor aveva fatto parte della corte, prima di Smaug, si sentiva sottilmente ma inequivocabilmente superiore alla figlia della cuoca, anche se questa aveva sposato nell’esilio un ricco mercante dei Monti Azzurri e viveva nel lusso.

_No… non posso rischiare che succeda questo… e non la insulterò tenendola come ‘favorita’. So fin troppo bene che prima o poi dovrò pensare ai miei eredi. Ed  anche il Regno… non posso fare questo alla mia gente. Non posso mettere a rischio quello per cui Thorin  e Fili hanno dato la vita._

 

Si aggrappò alla balconata con tanta forza da ferirsi le dita. Tremava da capo a piedi.

_L’unico modo per tenerla al sicuro deve essere quello di allontanarla da me? E d’altra parte, come posso fare questo a colei che amo?..._

 

Il sole stava calando e tra  poco lei sarebbe tornata. Gli sarebbe andata incontro con quel suo passo agile, gli occhi splendenti, il sorriso sulle labbra… e lui avrebbe dovuto dominare il desiderio folle di stringerla tra le braccia e coprirla di baci. _Non ho scelta._

 

Dove avrebbe trovato la forza di allontanarla, di.. ferirla?

_E’ inutile fingere. So che anche lei prova qualcosa per me. Se la mando via…_ rabbrividì come se gli fosse tornata la febbre… _soffrirà… ma non c’è alternativa. Se la allontano ora, mi dimenticherà, troverà qualcun altro, qualcuno migliore di me…_  ma il pensiero  stesso di lei tra le braccia di un altro gli fece venire la nausea ed i sudori freddi.

_Mahal, ti prego, fa che io  non lo sappia mai._

 

Sospirò e raddrizzò le spalle. La decisione era presa, bisognava solo metterla in pratica.

**_Kee, fratellino mio, ne sei sicuro? Questa decisione ha il sapore della paura, e la paura di solito non è una buona consigliera._**  Questo pensiero gli attraversò per un attimo la mente. Ma lo respinse subito.

_Paura? Certo.. paura che lei debba soffrire per causa mia!_

 

Una piccola carovana di carri risaliva la strada maestra. _Eccola._

 

Kili indossò la maschera da re e scese.

 

 

Miralys chiacchierava allegramente con Bombur, mentre questi guidava il carro carico di provviste che aveva ritirato all’accampamento. Il monumentale nano cuoco era un cuore d’oro, ed era anche un compagno divertentissimo.

 

“… così se quell’idiota di mio fratello ha ancora qualcosa da dire sulla mia cucina,  spedirò lui  ad acquistare le provviste, e guai a lui se qualcosa non sarà di mio gradimento! Anzi, metterò qualche diavoleria nella zuppa e quando tutti protesteranno dirò che è colpa sua… così dovrà cominciare a correre!” Miralys rise, immaginandosi Bofur alle prese con una truppa di nani infuriati; gli sarebbe passata la voglia di tormentare il povero Bombur.

 

Il piccolo Bain si era ripreso velocemente. Certo, per un po’ avrebbe dovuto andarsene in giro con le stampelle, ma questo non avebbe certo fermato il piccolo diavolo. Il cuore della giovane nana cantava, e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare. Per quei due giorni lunghissimi si era sentita sulle labbra solo il sapore di quel bacio, e la sera prima, nella sua tenda, aveva sognato di stare tra le braccia  del suo amato. Ogni minuto lontano da lui era stato eterno. _Adesso lo vedrò.. gli andrò incontro.._  Tutti i suoi scrupoli, le sue riserve si erano volatilizzate. Certo, c’era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto dirgli, e subito…

 

 

Miralys entrò nell’appartamento reale e si guardò intorno. Nessuno. La guardia alla porta le aveva detto che  Kili la aspettava, ma forse aveva capito male. Entrò nello studio dove Kili si incontrava ogni giorno con Balin  ed Ori,  e lui era lì, davanti al camino. Le dava le spalle e Miralys capì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava, lo conosceva talmente bene ormai!

 

Sentì  un brivido gelido strisciarle su per la spina dorsale, e la dolce ebbrezza che aveva provato tutto il giorno svanì di colpo.

 

“Kili, mi hanno detto che mi volevi… non ti senti bene?”

 

“Tutto a posto, Miralys, non preoccuparti.” Kili  si voltò ed il gelo arrivò al cuore della ragazza. L’espressione di lui era impassibile e remota, come non l’aveva mai vista; se avesse conosciuto Thorin, si sarebbe resa conto che in quel momento era identico a suo zio nei suoi giorni peggiori. Il calore e la luce erano del tutto scomparsi e si accorse che non la guardava negli occhi.

 

“Siediti, per favore.” Kili prese posto dall’altra parte del lungo tavolo ingombro di carte. _A distanza di sicurezza,_ pensò lei.

 

“Ho pensato che, visto che ormai sono guarito, non c’è più ragione per cui tu ti fermi qui e ti sobbarchi ogni giorno lunghi viaggi per assistere i tuoi compatrioti, che tra l’altro immagino torneranno tra breve a casa. Naturalmente,” proseguì, “ hai tutta la gratitudine della Casa di Durin e la mia personale. Farò in modo che il  tuo futuro sia assicurato e se avrai bisogno di qualcosa, qualunque cosa, non avrai che da chiedere a Balin.” La voce era calma e ragionevole… _incolore,_ pensò Miralys stordita.

 

“Mi… mi stai mandando via..?” alitò, con un filo di voce. “Ho… ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha offeso…?”

 

Kili alzò gli occhi di scatto e per la prima volta la guardò. Fu un errore. Lo smarrimento ed il dolore così evidenti sul viso di Miralys lo colpirono come una mazzata e la sua volontà vacillò. Si fece forza _\- non posso rovinarle la vita -_  e rispose:

 

“No, che dici? Tu sei stata perfetta, eccezionale, sono io che…” Si interruppe, stava parlando troppo. “Credimi, è  meglio così.” _Devo congedarla, non resisto, se rimane ancora un momento la abbraccerò e la coprirò di baci, e sarà stato tutto inutile…_

 

“Ed ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho ancora molte cose da fare.”

 

 

Miralys era raggelata. Come in trance, percorse con passo incerto i corridoi fino alla sua stanza, entrò e si sedette. _Come sono arrivata qui?_

 

Cosa era successo? Kili l’aveva respinta. Congedata. Mandata via. _Non mi vuole._ Questo pensiero si fece strada  a poco a poco nella sua mente.

_No. Non è vero. Non può essere._

 

Quando il pensiero arrivò al cuore, cadde in ginocchio e scoppiò in lacrime.

 

 

Kili quella notte non dormì. Rimase sulla poltrona davanti al caminetto, a guardare il fuoco. La stanza era calda, ma lui sentiva solo un grande gelo.

 

Non riusciva nemmeno più a sentire la presenza di Fili nel suo cuore. 

 

 

Dwalin si faceva strada nel caos dell’accampamento alla ricerca di una figura nota. _Speriamo che sia ancora qui!_  Da alcuni giorni Kili era assolutamente intrattabile. Non era più lui: niente lo compiaceva, non sorrideva a nessuno e sembrava portare sulle spalle il peso del mondo intero. Balin era allarmatissimo: “Sembra pietrificato! Molto razionale, organizzato, perfettamente competente… e morto. Ne abbiamo fatto un mostro! Dìs mi  strizzerà come uno strofinaccio bagnato  e appenderà le mie budella ad un albero!”

 

Dwalin scosse il capo: suo fratello lo aveva sempre ritenuto un guerriero tutto d’un pezzo, e gli aveva sempre rimproverato di avere l’intuito di  un paracarro e la sensibilità di un troll, ma questa volta l’idiota era lui.  Già una volta gli aveva suggerito – invano – di aprire gli occhi riguardo al loro giovane re; questa volta aveva toccato le più alte vette  dell’irrazionalità. Quindi, doveva pensarci  lui.

 

Come aveva potuto  suo fratello non accorgersi che Kili era cambiato esattamente da quando Miralys se ne era andata? Già, appunto: stando a Kili, aveva mandato Irridis a prendere le sue cose perché doveva tornare nei Colli Ferrosi. Ma perché non aveva salutato nessuno? Ori era offeso a morte, ed anche gli altri erano dispiaciuti. In più, a Dwalin non sembrava affatto un comportamento tipico della giovane guaritrice per come l’aveva conosciuta. Infine, avrebbe scommesso la sua ascia preferita che tra i due ragazzi stava nascendo qualcosa di importante; invece, lei sparita e lui intrattabile.

_Perfino un troll capirebbe che è successo qualcosa tra loro, sai, fratello?_ Poi la vide.

 

 

“Irridis!” La vecchia nana stava uscendo da  una tenda. “Irridis, aspetta!”

 

La nana lo aveva guardato, e voltandogli deliberatamente le spalle si stava allontanando. Dwalin rimase di sasso; poi la rincorse e la prese per un braccio.

 

“Ehi! Che ti ho fatto?”

 

“Ti manda lui?” il volto di Irridis era il ritratto della rabbia.

 

“Lui chi?” da parte sua, il nano era esterrefatto: la conversazione stava prendendo una piega inaspettata. “Non mi manda nessuno! Cercavo Miralys… è ancora qui?”

 

“Cosa vuoi da lei?” il tono era più che burbero, ma Dwalin non era tipo da farsi intimidire.

 

“Scusa, ma non credo che ti riguardi, e di certo non voglio farle del male,”

 

Irridis lo scrutò con aria dubbiosa; poi sospirò.

 

“Lei  si arrabbierà se non te lo dico,” mugugnò, “spero solo che tu non abbia davvero intenzione di darle altri dispiaceri. E’ in quella tenda; sta preparando le sue cose perché domani o dopodomani torniamo a casa. E non sarà mai troppo presto.” Così dicendo gli indicò una tenda e si allontanò.

_Sì, decisamente c’è sotto qualcosa,_ pensò Dwalin, e si avviò.

 

 

Miralys era in ginocchio e gli voltava le spalle. Aveva davanti un mucchio di oggetti che stava dividendo in due parti, quando lo aveva sentito entrare.

 

“Cosa dici, Irri, potrà servire ancora questa spazzola? E’ un po’ andata, mi sembra…”

 

“Non sono Irri.”

 

Miralys si voltò di scatto, sorpresa. A Dwalin bastò un’occhiata per capire che aveva pianto.

 

“Dwalin… che ci fai qui? Ti …” arrossì leggermente “ti ha mandato…”

 

“Mi dispiace, non mi ha mandato nessuno.” La nana abbassò la testa giocherellando con gli oggetti che aveva in mano.

 

“Ti dispiace se mi siedo?” Lei scosse il capo, senza parlare e senza guardarlo in faccia.

 

“Miralys,” iniziò, “sai che non sono un diplomatico e me la cavo malissimo con le parole, quindi andrò dritto al sodo. Che è successo? E non rispondermi ‘niente’ perché non sono uno stupido troll di caverna, anche se qualcuno può pensarlo.  So fare due più due… e ho gli occhi, contrariamente a certi sapientoni che si credono chissà chi e non vedono oltre il loro naso.”

 

Miralys ridacchiò. “Parli di Balin?”

 

“Ma come siamo intuitivi,” Dwalin era contento di averla fatta sorridere, e si stava dando mentalmente delle pacche sulle spalle, perché ormai era sicuro di aver fatto centro. _Era_  successo qualcosa tra i due ragazzi; qualcosa che stava facendo soffrire entrambi; si trattava di vedere se esisteva un rimedio. “Kili si porta in giro una faccia da funerale, da qualche giorno; sembra indeciso se annegarsi nel fiume o gettarsi sulla sua spada elfica… se non fosse che è troppo lunga anche per la sua pur notevole statura.  Vengo qui e trovo te con una faccia da far paura, come se ti avessero appena condannata a dieci anni nelle prigioni del re degli Elfi… che sono veramente umide. Quindi, voglio sapere cosa è successo.”

 

“Perché non lo chiedi a Kili?”

 

“Perché le segrete di Erebor sono ancora più umide di quelle degli Elfi, e puzzano ancora di drago. Tu, al massimo, potresti darmi uno schiaffo, e va bene; irritare sua signoria in questo momento potrebbe risultare fatale.”

 

Miralys alzò gli occhi, due occhi così tristi che a Dwalin parve l’ombra della ragazza che aveva conosciuto.

 

“Lui non mi vuole, Dwalin… credevo di sì, credevo che mi amasse, ma evidentemente non è così.”

 

“Miralys, sono più che sicuro che ti sbagli. Kili è devastato senza di te, ha bisogno di te.”

 

“E allora perché mi ha mandato via?”

 

Dwalin era molto stupito. “Ti ha mandato via lui?”

 

“Con una scusa idiota, sì. Ti giuro che non ho fatto nulla! Quella sera, quando abbiamo ballato…” Miralys arrossì un poco “… quando siete andati via…”

 

“Sì, ricordo,” Dwalin ricordava benissimo di aver lasciato deliberatamente i  due ragazzi soli.

 

“Beh… quella sera lui mi… mi ha baciata… poi il giorno dopo ho dovuto rimanere qui per l’incidente di Bain.. e quando sono tornata lui mi ha semplicemente _congedata!_ Dovrei essere _offesa a morte_  per come mi ha trattata!” poi sospirò. “Ma non ci riesco… non riesco neanche ad arrabbiarmi!”

 

Dwalin rimase in silenzio per un po’. “Kili è innamorato di te, su questo non ho dubbi. Deve essere successo qualcosa…”

 

“Perché non me lo ha detto, allora?”

 

“In realtà non ha parlato con nessuno. Kili era abituato a condividere ogni pensiero con Fili, ma da quando lui non c’è più, non si è lasciato avvicinare da nessuno. E non va bene. Speravo tanto che almeno con te…”

 

“Dwalin…” chiese Miralys, esitante, quasi timida, “sei sicuro che… che lui mi voglia bene…?”

 

“Bambina,” rispose il nano prendendole le mani, “non sono nella testa di Kili, ma a me è chiaro come il sole  che senza di te si sente perduto. Sai quanto è stata dura per lui dopo la morte di Fili, e solo tu  sei riuscita a farlo sentire meglio. E ora che ti ha perso…”

 

“Allora c’è un tentativo che posso fare. Potrei almeno capire perché mi ha allontanata; e se anche mi respingesse di nuovo… cosa ho da perdere, ormai? Un po’ d’orgoglio? Credimi, non me ne importa affatto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trattenete ululati, strali velenosi e maledizioni. La storia è ben lungi dall’essere finita.


	12. Storri alla riscossa

  1. Storri alla riscossa



 

Era calata la notte, quando un piccolo nano si presentò alle porte di Erebor.

 

“Posso vedere il tuo signore? Mi chiamo Storri. Forse si ricorderà  di me.” Il piccolo nano portava  un mantello con cappuccio, ed una sciarpa gli avvolgeva il viso e la testa.

 

Le guardie lo guardarono perplesse.

 

“Possiamo vederti in viso?”

 

“Preferirei di no, grazie. Non sono bello da vedere.”

 

Le guardie confabularono tra loro. Alla fine si decisero.

 

“Aspetta qui, andremo a chiamare il comandante Dwalin.”

_Perfetto,_ pensò Storri. _Più facile del previsto._

 

Poco dopo vide il grande guerriero avanzare dal corridoio.

 

“Storri! Amico, che sorpresa! E  che piacere rivederti! Sei sparito… Kili ti ha fatto cercare per ogni dove senza risultato. Nessuno ti ha più visto dopo la battaglia…” così dicendo Dwalin  fece entrare l’altro in una stanzetta del corpo di guardia.

 

“Ero impegnato. Vorrei vedere il Re.”

 

“Certo, sarà felice di rivederti, ma togliti il mantello e la sciarpa… perché le guardie dicono che non vuoi mostrare il viso?”

 

“Con loro non me la sento, Dwalin… ma con te sì.” Così dicendo gettò indietro il cappuccio ed abbassò un poco la sciarpa. Dwalin rimase letteralmente pietrificato. Sbattè gli occhi, poi cercò una sedia dietro di sé e sedette pesantemente, facendola scricchiolare. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, come per parlare, ed ogni volta la richiuse.

 

“Smettila, Dwalin,” sbottò Storri, “sembri un pesce.”

 

“M-ma  tu… tu non .. tu sei…”

 

“Pare di sì. Voglio parlare con Kili. Devo almeno provare. Mi aiuterai?”

 

“Sai che lo farò. Ti accompagno subito da lui… e buona fortuna!”

 

Insieme percorsero il lungo corridoio fino agli appartamenti reali, superando alcune guardie. Sulla porta si fermarono.

 

“Andiamo in scena?” chiese Dwalin.

 

Storri  spostò la sciarpa, poi prese il grande guerriero, assai poco rispettosamente, per la barba, lo fece abbassare e lo baciò sulla guancia.

 

“Grazie,” sussurrò. Dwalin arrossì come un peperone. “Andiamo.”

 

Storri prese un profondo respiro ed annuì. L’altro aprì la porta e disse:

 

“Kili, c’è qualcuno che vuole vederti.”

 

 

Kili era sprofondato in una comoda poltrona davanti al camino e stava leggendo un fascio  di carte.

 

“A quest’ora? Ma chi è?”

 

“Un vecchio amico. Ti ricordi di Storri?”

 

 _Storri. La battaglia. Il piccolo nano_ … “Ma certo! Fallo entrare! Da dove viene?” Kili si alzò per andare incontro al nuovo venuto. Storri entrò lentamente e si tolse il mantello, tenendo però la sciarpa.

 

“Amico mio!” continuò Kili. “ Dove eri finito? Sembravi cancellato dalla faccia della terra!”

 

“Ho dovuto occuparmi di un’emergenza. Ora però sono tornato..”

 

 “Togliti  la sciarpa, mettiti comodo… vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

 

“Mio signore Kili, per favore… no. Non sono ancora pronto a mostrarti il mio viso, c’è qualcosa che potrebbe… beh, non me la sento. Più avanti, forse…”

 

Kili si rese conto di non aver mai visto il piccolo nano a viso scoperto. La voce gli sembrò soffocata, ma era passato tanto tempo… _Lasciamogli i suoi segreti._

 

“Come vuoi tu, amico, non ha importanza. Vieni, siediti, racconta! Non so niente di te, tranne che combatti molto bene…”

 

“Quel giorno non c’era molto tempo per parlare.”

 

“E’ vero. Sono successe tante cose…” _Fili._

 

“Come ti senti, mio signore? La tua ferita è guarita, vedo.”

 

“Tutto a posto, ormai. Se ne è occupato qualcuno di veramente eccezionale…” la voce di Kili si affievolì, ed il suo sguardo divenne remoto. _Mi fa male  anche solo nominarla._

 

“Bene, sono contento. E il resto? Dimmi, è bello fare il re?”

 

“Ti puoi togliere qualche soddisfazione, certo… ma  il prezzo da pagare è molto alto. E nel complesso è una faccenda noiosa, fortuna che ho chi mi aiuta.”

 

“Scusa se te lo dico, mio signore,” Storri abbassò ancora la voce, “ma non mi sembri molto felice.”

 

“Felice?” anche Kili abbassò la voce. “No, Storri… ho perso troppe persone care. Mio fratello, mio zio… e poi qualcuno che…”

 

“Che… “ Kili guardò il giovane nano davanti a lui. Il volto era in ombra, ma tutta la postura mostrava una grande partecipazione.

_Cosa mi succede? Perché ho l’impulso di raccontare a questo sconosciuto ciò che non ho detto a nessun altro?_  Il piccolo nano sembrò intuire le sue perplessità. Lasciata la poltrona, si inginocchiò sul tappeto davanti al giovane re.

 

“Mio signore,” disse solennemente, a capo chino, “se vorrai onorarmi della tua confidenza, ti giuro che non una parola uscirà dalla mia bocca.”

 

“Alzati, sciocco!” ridacchiò Kili. “Non è un segreto di stato. E’ solo che… fa male.”

 

“Siediti qui accanto a me. So io come farti rilassare.”

 

Ancora una volta Kili guardò il nano davanti a lui. _A che strano gioco sta giocando? Sento una strana tensione nell’aria. Forse lui._. _. Perchè ho questo desiderio assurdo di assecondarlo? Non voglio ferirlo… Oh, al diavolo, stiamo a vedere!_

 

Sedette a terra e lasciò che Storri gli aprisse un poco la camicia lasciandogliela scivolare sulle spalle.Il piccolo nano si inginocchiò dietro il re, prese qualcosa dalla cintura – _ma quante cose ci stanno lì dentro?_ – e iniziò un leggero massaggio sulle spalle e sul collo.

 

_Ha le dita magiche!_ Si trovò a pensare Kili.  In effetti quelle dita sapevano trovare i punti contratti, e scioglievano i muscoli come fossero burro. Si sentì subito  meglio.

 

“E allora?” la voce di Storri era un sussurro roco, suadente ed ipnotico come le sue mani.

 

“Vedi… “ cominciò Kili, “è stato a causa di Frèrin…” il giovane re cominciò a raccontare, mentre una sensazione di grande benessere lo invadeva. Il tepore del fuoco, quelle mani magiche, un profumo dolce ed inebriante, in qualche modo familiare, che pervadeva l’aria, e potersi  finalmente lasciare andare…  ad un certo punto Storri gli fece togliere la camicia, lo fece distendere e le sue dita cominciarono a scendere lungo la spina dorsale. Kili non ricordava di essersi mai abbandonato alle pure sensazioni come in quel momento; venne fuori tutto, la storia di Frèrin, le alternative che gli si erano presentate e quella difficile decisione… e poi sentì di nuovo quella tensione nell’aria.

 

Era di nuovo seduto, ora, e le dita di Storri stavano lavorando sulla spalla e sul petto, intorno alla cicatrice, e Kili, che sulle prime si era irrigidito aspettandosi dolore, si stupì  di non avvertirne. _E’ come se conoscesse  ogni centimetro del mio corpo…_

 

“E non credi che avresti dovuto parlare di tutto questo con la tua ragazza? Era una decisione che riguardava anche lei!”

 

Kili si immobilizzò, e gli parve di essere investito da una doccia fredda. L’atmosfera si disintegrò.

 

“Forse avrebbe avuto il diritto di fare le sue scelte! Invece l’hai allontanata senza neanche una spiegazione!” la voce non era più bassa e roca, ma limpida e notevolmente… irritata.

 

All’improvviso tutti i particolari andarono al loro posto come i pezzi di un puzzle; Kili si alzò sulle ginocchia e si voltò con un guizzo.

 

 

“Hai idea di come m-mi sia sentita? Di quanto sia stata m-male…?!” la voce si stava incrinando pericolosamente verso i toni alti.

 

Il giovane re allungò una mano e con un solo gesto  tolse la sciarpa. Ed eccola lì, in ginocchio, i pugni stretti, le guance rigate di lacrime e gli occhi verdissimi che mandavano lampi, la treccia bionda che si agitava sottolineando ogni frase con un movimento spontaneo.

 

“Mi hai _licenziata_  come una stupida c-cameriera!!” 

 

“Che razza di idiota!” sbottò Kili.

 

“Idiota a chi?!” la voce di Miralys salì di un’altra ottava.

 

“Io, è ovvio! Come ho fatto a  farmi mettere nel sacco in questo modo! E tu… tu.. come hai _potuto..!_ E poi… farti passare per Storri?!”

 

“Storri sono io, e non cambiare discorso!” ormai erano uno di fronte all’altro, in ginocchio,  e si stavano urlando contro rabbiosamente.

 

“ Come sarebbe “sei tu”?!”  E chiedere spiegazioni di questo imbroglio non è cambiare discorso!” sbraitò lui.

 

“Sì, invece! Stai evitando di rispondere!” Kili raccolse la sua camicia e se l’infilò con un gesto nervoso.

 

“Mi hai raggirato!” gridò.

 

“E tu m-mi hai insultato!... Come  ti sei p-permesso di d-decidere per me?...” singhiozzò lei.

 

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Non volevo insultarti tenendoti come favorita! E non volevo che ti rovinassi la vita!” Kili era veramente furibondo. _Con tutto quello che mi è costata questa  - giusta! – decisione, con tutto quello che ho sofferto, questa sciocca ancora non si rende conto che l’ho fatto per lei!_

 

“E non hai pensato,” rispose lei abbassando improvvisamente la voce, “che senza di te la mia vita sarebbe stata comunque rovinata…?”

 

Il tono, più che le parole, fecero immediatamente sbollire l’ira di Kili. La guardò: non c’era più rabbia, nei suoi occhi, solo dolore, e le labbra rosse tremavano.

 

“Non ho mai p-permesso che un nano entrasse nella mia vita…” continuò Miralys, senza fiato.  “volevo realizzare qualcosa, qualcosa di _importante_ … volevo essere una p-persona _utile,_ non una stupida bambola! E ci ero riuscita, con tutta le fatica, e le lotte… Poi sei arrivato tu, ed è cambiato tutto! Tutto alle ortiche! Alla fine m-mi… _mandi via..! …_ e niente ha più importanza!” Ora stava piangendo apertamente.

 

Una immensa tenerezza lo invase, e dovette fare uno sforzo sovrumano per non prenderla tra le braccia, cullarla e baciarla, e bere le sue lacrime fino a far scomparire quel dolore che lui stesso le aveva causato. Sapeva che se solo l’avesse toccata sarebbe stato perduto. Scosse il capo e distogliendo lo sguardo sussurrò:

 

“La mia vita, di certo, ha perso ogni luce senza di te…”

 

“Kili… io ti amo. Puoi guardarmi negli occhi e per un momento dimenticare chi sei tu, chi sono io, dove siamo, tutto, e dirmi cosa provi per me?”

 

Lui la guardò. Era facile rispondere.

 

“Tu sei l’unica che io abbia mai amato e che amerò mai. Sei  il mio cuore e la mia anima. Ti ho allontanato sperando che avresti dimenticato, perché  non volevo vederti soffrire. Ma ora vedo che anche così ti ho causato dolore, che era l’ultima cosa che avrei voluto fare.”

 

Era smarrito e confuso. Vedeva ora il suo errore di giudizio; Miralys aveva ragione, non aveva tenuto conto dei suoi sentimenti e della sua volontà. Ed adesso…

 

Si alzò ed andò verso il camino; Miralys si alzò a sua volta e lo seguì.

 

“Kili, guardami, ti prego…” la sua voce era appassionata. Lui non poteva resisterle e si voltò.

 

“Amore mio, vuoi provare a fidarti di me? Non l’hai fatto prima, puoi farlo adesso?”

 

“Cosa intendi dire?”

 

“Non ci sono ostacoli tra noi. Nessuno.”

 

“Ma come puoi dirlo…?” esclamò lui.

 

“Se te lo dico, puoi crederci? Puoi fidarti di me? Vuoi davvero passare la tua vita con me?”

 

“E’ quanto desidero di più al mondo…” e mentre lo diceva, Kili capì che era vero.Tutto il resto non contava. Fece un passo e fu davanti a lei.

 

 

Vide che tremava e si rese conto di tremare a sua volta. Il cuore gli batteva talmente forte da fargli male.

 

Alzò le mani e gliele pose sulle spalle; timoroso anche di un semplice contatto, afferrò una ciocca bionda che si arricciava sulla guancia di Miralys e la fece passare dietro l’orecchio. Gli sembrò di annegare in quelle profondità smeraldine.

 

Le braccia di lei si alzarono a circondargli il collo; Kili si chinò e baciò la bocca morbida. Per Durin, quanto l’aveva desiderato! In un attimo si trovarono stretti l’uno all’altra, impegnati un un bacio intenso con cui sembravano voler recuperare il tempo perduto. Quando  si staccarono, in cerca d’aria, erano entrambi senza fiato, con le ginocchia molli ed il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

 

“Per Mahal!” alitò Kili con la le labbra su quelle di lei.

 

“Ben detto..” alitò Miralys accarezzandogli le spalle.

 

Le mani di Kili  cercarono la lunga treccia bionda; senza smettere di baciare la sua  compagna, sganciò il fermaglio e lentamente sciolse i capelli affondandovi le mani. Sembravano seta.

 

“Ho desiderato farlo fin dal primo momento,” sussurrò sulla bocca di lei; poi l’allontanò un poco, per guardarla in viso: “Io.. ti desidero da impazzire… ma se vuoi aspettare…”

 

Lei gli rispose stringendosi a lui: “Abbiamo perso già troppo tempo, non credi?”

 

Kili la strinse, sopraffatto dalle emozioni. “Non riesco a dirti quanto ti amo.. posso solo dimostrartelo, e credo che ci vorrà tempo… magari tutta la vita.”

 

Poi passò un braccio dietro le spalle di Miralys, l’altro sotto le ginocchia, e senza alcuno sforzo apparente la sollevò. Lei affondò il viso nella spalla del giovane re, che ammirò l’onda dorata che si riversava sul suo braccio. La strinse più forte, sentendola tremare; appoggiò la guancia sulla testa bionda e si avviò verso la camera da letto. Varcata la soglia, chiuse la porta con un calcio.    

 

 

 

 


	13. Amore con sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. Questo capitolo mi ha messo veramente in difficoltà. Non volevo usare un linguaggio troppo esplicito, perché mi sembrava fuori contesto; ma d’altra parte non volevo nemmeno cadere nel ridicolo. Ho camminato su un filo molto sottile, e ho modificato molte volte; alla fine mi sono stancata. Come è venuto, è venuto. Grazie per la comprensione.

  1. Amore con sorpresa



 

Sempre cullando dolcemente la sua amata, Kili la adagiò sul grande letto e le sfilò gli stivali. Aggirandosi rapidamente per la stanza, ravvivò il fuoco nel camino, poi accese tutte le candele. Miralys lo seguiva con lo sguardo; era senza fiato, eccitata e trepidante al tempo stesso.. ma poi lui la guardò. Sorrideva dolcemente, e l’amore che vedeva negli occhi che amava tanto, così scuri e vellutati che le ricordavano una notte stellata,  cancellò ogni timore.

 

Kili si distese accanto a lei, su un fianco, sostenendosi su un gomito. La giovane nana alzò una mano un po’ tremante e gliela appoggiò sul petto, attraverso la camicia aperta; al tocco, lui trattenne il respiro. Quando lei cominciò a muovere la mano in una lenta carezza, Kili si rese conto che stava ansimando e cercò di calmarsi.

 

Mai, mai si era sentito così. Aveva avuto la sua parte di esperienze - con discrezione, ben sapendo come avrebbe reagito Thorin se un padre oltraggiato si fosse presentato alla porta! – ma niente lo aveva preparato a questa emozione. Si chinò a baciarla, partendo dalla bocca, per poi scendere sul collo, a mordicchiare il punto sensibile sotto l’orecchio…

 

 

Le mani vagavano,  si insinuavano, aprivano lacci, scostavano stoffa; alle carezze seguivano i baci, che suscitavano mille brividi sulla pelle nuda. Le carezze, prima delicate, diventavano più audaci, più intime, l’aria si riempì di sospiri e di sussurri, di parole sommesse spezzate dai sussulti.

_Dèi, com’è liscia…_ con la mente in subbuglio Kili accarezzava la pelle di seta della sua amata, assaporando ogni fremito ed ogni movimento, percorreva con le labbra e la lingua i punti più sensibili, ascoltando ogni ansito ed ogni gemito; quando lei cominciò a tendersi per anticipare il suo tocco, il giovane nano andò molto vicino a perdere ogni controllo, a strapparsi e strapparle di dosso il poco che ancora rimaneva, e prenderla lì, subito…  ma no, era la loro prima volta e Kili voleva che fosse indimenticabile.  Si fermò, trasse un profondo respiro e si spostò dal suo fianco.

 

Sentendo il movimento, lei alzò gli occhi, temendo improvvisamente che lui se ne andasse, che non continuasse quella deliziosa tortura. “Kili…”

 

“Oh no, cara,” sussurrò lui, “non hai ancora visto nulla…” Si distese accanto a lei e accarezzò, baciò, succhiò e leccò ogni centimetro della sua pelle, ogni punto sensibile, mentre Miralys cominciò ad agitarsi, aggrappandosi a lui, assaporando la sensazione della pelle di lui contro la sua, sotto le sue dita, alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore. Ogni pensiero coerente era sparito dalla mente della ragazza da molto tempo, tutto il suo universo era fatto delle meravigliose sensazioni che lui sapeva suscitare, che la sopraffacevano; si sentiva il volto in fiamme ed  il corpo rovente, e  poteva solo ripetere il nome di lui tra i sospiri, come un mantra: “Kili… oh, Kili…”

 

Sentirla ripetere il suo nome fra i gemiti era quanto di più eccitante il giovane re avesse mai sentito; con esasperante lentezza le tolse gli ultimi indumenti, e rimase a contemplarla.  Era stupenda. Il corpo fremente, teso nell’aspettativa, sembrava brillare alla luce del fuoco, e gli occhi verdi  spalancati, fissi nei suoi, sembravano laghi in cui annegare. “Sei bellissima…”  Lei gli tese le braccia,  con uno sguardo talmente colmo di desiderio, tanto provocante da lasciare Kili senza fiato, mentre la mano delicata si sporgeva a sciogliere il laccio dell’ultimo indumento rimasto addosso a lui.

 

Gli si stava offendo, tenera, palpitante.. sua.

 

 

Le accarezzò le cosce, e le gambe di lei si aprirono come i petali di un fiore. Completamente sopraffatto, esplorò, accarezzò e baciò ogni punto di lei, con movimenti languidi e sensuali che scatenavano un mare di sussulti.

 

Miralys affondava le dita nella chioma bruna del suo amante, inarcandosi verso si lui, ed aveva del tutto perso il controllo; ma anche Kili era al limite.

 

Si distese su di lei, dolcemente, delicatamente, timoroso di farle male; e quando la trovò, sussurrò:

 

“Cercherò di fare piano, piccola…”  e le cercò lo sguardo. Le pupille di smeraldo catturarono le sue; sempre guardandolo negli occhi, fu lei ad alzare i fianchi per incontrarlo. Kili trattenne il respiro: vide passare sul viso di lei un’ombra, un battito di ciglia, che svanì subito; le labbra rosse gonfie per i baci sussurrarono: “Vieni…”

 

Quella minuscola parola spedì  Kili oltre ogni limite ed egli affondò in lei, ciecamente, perdutamente, corpo e cuore, strappando ad entrambi un gemito di meraviglia.

_E’ un miracolo..!_  il corpo di Miralys lo accolse senza remore, madido di umori, e si chiuse intorno  a lui. _E’ come se Mahal l’avesse creata apposta per me…_ Ogni più piccolo muscolo del corpo di lei    colpiva ed accarezzava un singolo punto della sua virilità.  Cominciarono a muoversi, prima lentamente, poi con maggiore urgenza, trovando subito l’accordo, come se i loro corpi si conoscessero da sempre.

 

“Ah, Mira… Mira, amore mio… ” ansimò lui, con la vista annebbiata.

 

“Oh sì, si…” Kili sentì il corpo della sua amante tendersi o poi sciogliersi in un piacere travolgente, percorso da ondate di spasmi che si trasmisero immediatamente a lui; sopraffatto  dalle sensazioni che stava provando, la seguì sull’onda  affondando in lei ancora e ancora.

 

Un attimo prima di crollare su di lei – _è così piccola! –_ ebbe l’istinto di abbracciarla, e mentre la teneva stretta rotolò sulla schiena trascinandola con sé fino ad averla distesa sopra di lui, i corpi ancora congiunti.

 

Completamente storditi, boccheggianti, tremanti, ancora percorsi da lunghi fremiti, rimasero aggrappati l’uno all’altra, i corpi incollati dal sudore e dai loro stessi umori, per un tempo che nessuno dei due riuscì mai a definire.   

 

Solo molto più tardi Miralys, avvertendo il freddo della stanza, alzò il capo. La ragione prese il sopravvento: Kili era ancora convalescente – per quanto la ferita sembrasse non dargli alcun fastidio –  e non doveva prendere freddo. Scivolò via dal corpo di lui, provando  un acuto senso di perdita e suscitando immediatamente un mugolio di protesta:

 

“Mira… “

 

“Shh! Torno subito.”

 

Cercò il piumino che avevano inavvertitamente gettato a terra e lo distese coprendo il suo amato. Poi vi si infilò sotto, si raggomitolò contro il  fianco del suo re  ed appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla. Con un sospiro di soddisfazione, Kili la circondò con il braccio stringendola a sé, ed entrambi rimasero a saziarsi di carezze, di baci esausti e di tutto il loro amore.

 

 

Kili riemerse dopo… non sapeva quanto, consapevole del peso sulla sua spalla e del corpo liscio rannicchiato contro il suo. La luce del fuoco disegnava ombre sulle pareti ed incendiava i capelli biondi sparsi sulle coperte.

 

La mano di Miralys giocava con i peli scuri al centro del petto di Kili; lui la prese, e portandosi le dita sottili alla bocca, le baciò delicatamente.

_E’ tutto chiaro, ormai._ Niente più conflitti, niente più dubbi nella sua mente e nel suo cuore; mai nella vita si era sentito così completo, così… nel giusto.

 

Lei alzò il capo, e, sollevatasi su un gomito, si girò nel cerchio del braccio di lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi, quei profondi occhi scuri che adorava.

 

“Sei sveglio… che peccato. Dormivi così sereno…”

 

“Non mi sentivo così da… non so nemmeno io da quanto. Forse da sempre,” sussurrò lui continuando a baciarle le dita. Nel movimento Miralys aveva accarezzato il corpo di Kili con il proprio, ed il giovane re ne era acutamente consapevole. Si appoggiò la mano della sua amata sul cuore.

 

“Ho capito, ormai,” proseguì. “Non ho scelta,  se non voglio perdere la mia anima. Non posso fare a meno di te e non intendo lasciarti andare. Non mi importa di niente altro. Se questo significa rinunciare al trono, ebbene, che sia. Non mi sono mai aspettato di averlo e non l’ho mai voluto.”

 

Miralys si raddrizzò, attenta.

 

“Cosa intendi dire?”

 

“Se da re non posso averti in modo onorevole, allora non voglio essere un re. Scriverò a Dàin: se lo vuole, il Regno della Montagna è suo. Noi andremo nei Monti Azzurri, o dove vorrai tu… ma insieme.”

 

“Kili, amore, non è necessario. Se davvero vuoi sposarmi, ti garantisco che nessuno avrà da ridire, e anche  Dàin non dirà una parola contro di te, anzi sarà il tuo più fedele alleato finchè avrà vita.”

 

Questa volta fu Kili ad alzarsi sui gomiti.

 

“Mira… cosa stai dicendo? Come puoi…”

 

“Sarebbe tuttavia opportuno che tu lo avvisassi, quindi scrivergli è una buona idea,” stava continuando lei.

 

“Ma perché?”

 

“Perché Dàin è mio padre,” sorrise Miralys, “e non è buona cosa irritarlo e fargli pensare che ti prendi delle libertà con la sua unica figlia.”

 

Cadde un silenzio attonito.

 

 

Kili aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per superare lo choc. Una ridda di pensieri  gli si affollavano alla mente e non riusciva a metterli nel giusto ordine. Si alzò, si infilò la camicia – faceva molto freddo – ed uscì dalla stanza.

 

Miralys rimase seduta nel letto, con il gelo nel cuore: _ho  sbagliato… avrei dovuto dirglielo prima… ora penserà che l’ho raggirato… penserà che non lo amo…_  ma a quest’ultimo pensiero non credeva nemmeno lei, non dopo quella notte.

 

Furono i cinque minuti più lunghi della sua vita. _Cosa faccio? Lo raggiungo?_

 

Kili rientrò poco dopo con due bicchieri in mano. Il suo viso era in ombra… la giovane nana ammirò il portamento sicuro, quasi danzante, del provetto spadaccino, l’agilità che ne faceva un formidabile guerriero. Le sembrava che il cuore non le bastasse  per tutto l’amore e l’ammirazione che provava per lui.

 

Il re le porse i bicchieri; poi lasciò cadere la camicia e si infilò di nuovo nel letto accanto a lei. Sistemò i cuscini contro la testiera e vi si appoggiò, e finalmente Miralys potè vederlo in viso… e il suo cuore saltò un battito. Kili sorrideva, un sorriso contagioso, travolgente, che gli illuminava gli occhi, un sorprendente sorriso da ragazzo.

 

La giovane nana non sapeva, non poteva sapere, che il sorriso del più giovane dei Durin era ben noto ai famigliari ed agli amici: _Quando Kili sorride,_ si diceva, _nessuno riesce a dirgli di no._ Il sorriso che nessuno aveva più visto dopo la fatale Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti.

 

“Bene, mia signora, c’è qualche altra cosa che dovrei sapere? Qualche altro oscuro segreto del tuo – all’apparenza breve – passato? Sei allieva di uno Stregone? Hai sangue elfico?”

 

“No,” rispose lei, guardandolo di sotto in su, “però ho studiato dagli Elfi per qualche anno…”

 

“Mmmh… penso di poterlo sopportare. Mariti, amanti e figli… no, penso di poterli escludere…”

 

Miralys, con il volto in fiamme, alzò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli del giovane re: il sorriso si era fatto malizioso, e il suo sguardo era colmo di sottintesi e di promesse assolutamente eccitanti.

 

Lei scosse il capo, ed i riccioli ondeggiarono intorno al suo viso.

 

“Quindi, possiamo brindare al nostro futuro…” concluse lui toccando il bicchiere di Miralys con il suo, ed entrambi assaporarono il forte liquore fruttato “… mia Regina.”

 

 

Kili le tolse di mano il bicchiere e posò entrambi accanto al letto. Poi le tese le braccia.

 

“Vieni qui, amore mio,” disse, “hai un bel po’ di spiegazioni da darmi.”

 

Miralys si gettò sul suo petto, nascondendo il viso tra il collo e la spalla. Non riusciva a parlare, un’emozione travolgente le stringeva la gola e le riempiva gli occhi di lacrime. Sentì le braccia forti di lui stringerla, le sue labbra sulla fronte, sul viso, piccoli baci pieni di tenerezza, fino alla bocca.

 

“Mira, Mira, tesoro mio, vita mia…” il respiro di Kili soffiava queste parole sulle sue labbra, e si confondevano con i baci e i sospiri di lei.

 

“Oh, Kili, scusami, lo so, avrei dovuto…”

 

“Non piangere, amore mio, sono qui con te, non ti lascerò mai, mai più, te lo giuro… ti amo più della mia stessa vita, sei la mia luce, la parte migliore di me…”  

 

Il cuore di Miralys beveva ogni parola, ogni sospiro, ogni bacio. E quando le mani di lui ricominciarono a muoversi sulla sua pelle, entrambi scivolarono dai cuscini, accarezzandosi e baciandosi a vicenda.

 

Si cercarono, si trovarono, e furono l’uno davanti all’altra, fronte contro fronte, bocca contro bocca, cuore contro cuore; come in un tacito accordo, cominciarono a muoversi lentamente, in una sensuale carezza eccitante e sempre più bollente, e di nuovo si unirono, in una danza scritta nelle loro cellule, nelle loro ossa, nel loro cuore; bevendo l’uno i gemiti ed i sospiri dell’altro, fino ad un’esplosione accecante che li travolse con lunghi spasimi di piacere e li lasciò esausti e appagati.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORPRESA!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLINO AUTRICE  
> Benebenebene!  
> Sono giunta ad una conclusione, dopo annosa meditazione.  
> IN QUESTO SITO NON C'E' ABBASTANZA ITALIANO! LA NOSTRA BELLA LINGUA HA BISOGNO DI UN PO' DI DIFFUSIONE!  
> FACCIAMO VEDERE CHI SIAMO!
> 
> *ehm... coff... coff... la verità è che volevo provare a pubblicare qualcosa ma non sono abbastanza brava a scrivere in inglese...* non ditelo a nessuno...  
> Comunque.  
> Alla prossima  
> bacio  
> Idril


End file.
